Forgotten Legend: The Veela Love
by HornLove
Summary: Melania Clearwater has obtained more than she bargained for when she moves back to La Push . . . what happens when an old flame grows into something more?
1. Father?

**Return  
**

**I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

_Pressure. Water. Pressure. Chlorine. Noise._

_Grey and red every where. Even on my bathing suit. Last meet; final meet._

_Leagues._

_States. _

_Championship._

_Pressure _

_Lots of pressure. _

_I could see the turbo jets, release the pressure need to keep the water clean and soft._

_I looked towards the crowd and saw red and grey splattered everywhere. _

_Pressure everywhere. In the water, I hold dearly and in the school grounds. _

_Swim. Dive. Swim, swim. _

_I love to swim. Its like flying._

_I was flying. I dived. I was flying._

_Wall. Reach the wall. The red line, painted with boxes against the ceramic tile._

_Adrenaline, rushing my arms and legs to move quicker each second. I can't see. I can't feel._

_Wall. Red. Through my goggles. Reach the red._

_Touch. _

_I touch_

_Look up. _

_I breath. Hard. _

_My ears, water inside makes it hard to understand what the announcer says, but the roaring cheer is obvious._

_My eyes, dry from the chlorine continuously blinked with confusion. Everything was so god damned blurry. _

_I looked to my left and right, frustrated swimmers get out the pool. Their faces turn into a frown of disappointment. _

_I still can't hear the announcer, as my eyes regain vision I look towards the crowd. Terror fills my eyes. _

_I swim, farther to the other side, to avoid any pain, but its felt._

_My friends, my closest friends, my team jump in after me, their cheers can easily be mixed with anger But I could tell the difference_

_The water in my ear seems to pop with the loud noise, evidently coming from my teammates _

"_YOU DID IT! MEL, WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!"_

_The loudest of the mob was, obviously, my best friend Naomi. Her eyes glistening with tears, running down her cheeks. Her black hair was curling due to the humidity, despite her attempts to keep it straight._

_Never understood why she joined the swim team then. _

_I chuckled. _

_We were literally shoved out the pool area with the bus waiting for our arrival; the opposing teams left frustrated. _

_I was constantly being touched, they let me get on first._

_I was confused_

_on the bus, I tried asking what was happening but all I got was a slap on the back that kinda left a throbbing ache in my bones, my tired and sore body did remind me that this was real. Or was it my brain trying to fool me, I bet this was a dream._

_But it wasn't and when I finally got my question out there, they gave me an unbelieving look._

"_Did you not see the score board?" Christina asked, a girl who I genuinely did not like _

"_No, I got attacked before I had the chance" I snapped_

"_Mel!" Naomi nearly yelled "You got top ten in back stroke,4th in breast and complexity massacred them in fly!"_

_She was talking, with words I understood, but I couldn't get the meaning. _

"_Mel! YOU'RE FUCKING BADASS!" some girl yelled, I kinda guessed it was Vanessa but I wasn't sure_

"_How can you win without first place in everything?" I questioned_

"_Lanie," Zoe answers "Your times were better overall, you totally kicked ass!"_

_I raised my eyebrows _

"_We won our regional division," I cleared_

_Naomi nodded; not believing that I didn't register this months ago. _

"_And were top dog in the states now?" I elevated my voice_

"_Uh, duh!" Marie chattered "We won states! Were going all the way, baby! Mel, you're the only one qualified for nationals!"_

"_Thats like a first since, like, 1933" someone chattered _

"_Hoquiam Grizzlies!" _

_And soon the Hoquiam fight song was escaping the lips of many excited teenagers. _

"_Nationals" Naomi said, with a tone to suggest that this, in fact, was a dream. _

_The rest of them nearly fainted, with exaggeration they all looked up at the bus ceiling, each of them wanting to live up to her statement.  
For some reason I couldn't match their enthusiasm. I didn't believe this was happening to me._

_Nationals? I remembered freshmen year when we were excited to even make it to leagues, and now, two years later we were going to the tri-state championships? One step away from my dream..._

_I shook my head, seriously, if I found out this was a dream at the last minute someone was gonna get hurt. _

_I clung onto Naomi's arm, this meant I had to devote my time to swimming. I can't move onto my next season because if we made it to nationals, which at this point I have no doubt, this would follow throughout the entire year. _

_I shivered. It was a cold, crisp November night The girls swim team proved to be stronger each year, and soon they bit into the other seasons events due to their continual progress._

_We definitely kicked ass._

_I sighed, can't wait to tell-_

"_Melania! Get up!" _

_I opened my eyes to see my mother, Penèlope, smiling furiously with tears down her face. "Your father has come back, we're moving back to La Push!"_

Now, when my mind finished flash playing everything that lead up to those words, I blindly stare at my mother.

Father?

Dad was gone from my life for a whole year.

He comes back

And we move back to La Push? .

I was told that he went on some business trip, somewhere in Tokyo. And soon the explanation move on to "hes making money". For who? How did it get there? If my dad left my life for twelve months, then it must have been for really good pay.

And we weren't even rich

I remembered being really mad at my dad, even if we weren't that close, I mean, he leaves my family for a whole fucking year to move across the world?

I wasn't even mad at him for leaving, I was mad at the subtleness. I mean, yea we weren't that close. . .

Sure, he killed the spiders in my room and whatnot but, I wasn't interested in what he liked. Cars, fixing cars, car engines....car stuff, not my thing.

But my sister was close to him, I remember her crying her little eyes out when he said he was leaving.

I was pissed off because I would have to switch schools because my mother didn't want to hold a house in La Push without my fathers Quileute influence . . .

But Hoquiam High turned out to be a benefit . . .I joined swim , cross country, soccer...whatever. Just to avoid her constant upbringings on the obviously glum household I call a home.

And look where that got me. A hot body, loyal hot friend-boys that stood around my feet, just waiting for my final say, hot grades and of course, a hot life.

I didn't know what that meant, but forgetting my father and the cold things he did was the best thing in my life. It was hot.

I mean sure it did hurt that all my friends had dads at home, but with a mother like mine, she made up for the loss of 'structure' a child needs.

I wasn't badly behaved. I had friends. I lived up to the popular expectations. I didn't drive drunk, never _was_ drunk. And I definitely didn't fall under the constant high-school stereotypes. I attended church regularly, and I did my best to stay and follow the rules

I kinda consider myself a good person. Compared to other people who grew fatherless.

And wham! Here it comes, 'we're moving to La Push' because my father has come back.' I struggled to make sense of her words. Why move a couple hours away, just to satisfy my father? Why should I get settled and make new friends with people I already know(a painful process) to make a man-who hasn't been in my life for a whole year- happy?

Why couldn't we stay here?

When I voiced my questions, my mother simply said 'because we'll be a family again'

Umm...newsflash. We _were _a family. A happy one. A nice one. One that I could rely on, a place that I knew anytime I needed help, they'd be there.

Again voicing my thoughts, it seemed not to make any progress.

She simply smiled. I haven't seen her this happy in a while. I didn't want to take that away.

"Fine," I finally agreed "But I am not changing schools; I just qualified for nationals and well I'm not gonna miss that"  
My mother stared me in the eye for a while, I kept my ground. This was serious. If I had to wake up extra early in the morning to make morning practice, so be it.

"Fine" she repeated "But we're moving tomorrow!"

"Fine. If were moving for him, then where the hell is he?"

Penelope seemed to ignore my profanity and smiled; her teeth shiner than I have ever seen. "Honey? "Johnny!" she chanted, almost sung

And then I saw my father walk down the stares in a bath robe; it was like he never left

"Melanie? My lord, have you grown?"

My father had liked to use the Americanized version of my name, I guess. Didn't matter to me, anyways.

I saw he had aged as well. Wrinkles forming at his temples, and under his eyes.

Yet he looked the same to me, his eyes were dark brown, but they shined in the sun to show a mystic pale color. I had inherited those from him, otherwise everything else I got from my mom. Thankfully.

My mom was pretty. She really was. Her native heritage haling from Columbia, I had gotten her resemblance, besides the eyes and skin tone, I was practically a carbon copy of her. Or so I've heard.

Her naturally dark-chocolate locks were sent to me, and her perfect nose also passed on. I was grateful that I didn't get the long hook snout from my father.

I looked into his eyes. My father wasn't ugly or anything, but I didn't think to highly of him.

He was Quileute Indian, yes. And I did recognize my heritage from the other side because my mom was a great mom and made sure I didn't forget who I was.

I was also grateful that I learned my Spanish and attended Tribal School to understand the legends at the same time. It was an awesome thing.

I was bilingual, biracial and beautiful. As my mom used to tell me every day of my life. It was a major ego-booster

I hadn't spoken since I looked at his pitch pupils. It was like someone turned the lights off in his soul.  
"So..." I began, to lower the tension "I guess. Hello...dad"

"Hello, Mel?" he suggested

I nodded, with a flat smile. Its sad that my own father didn't know what my nickname was. But whatever.

His hair was long and dark. Very dark. Like his eyes. Classic Native American, I thought bitterly.

He breathed long and hard, his gaze now shifted on his beautiful wife.

"I guess its settled then, we'll move first thing tomorrow."


	2. Cow Pee

I do not own Twilight

* * *

**COW PEE**

I woke, with an anger that I couldn't explain. Something about my father's appearance made my bones shake with fear.

Literally, shake.

I tried to calm it down, but I failed miserably.

What was happening? It was like my brain had failed to send the message: _Stop Shaking. _

I decided, on my own, that losing my control over something stupid, was stupid and just like that I calmed down.

Lately I had been shaking a lot often, and it was getting more violent each time. The only time where I wasn't shaking, was in the water, when I was swimming.

I snorted. All my clothes were packed last night, so I wouldn't have to go through the hassle in the morning. I'd be to tired. I thought correct. I was missing swim practice today, because of this. Coach was pretty angry, but he got over it. After all we wouldn't even have practice if it wasn't for me.

I smiled.

_Swimming, _I thought of it tenderly. Something I always loved. Ever since I was three I had pool birthday parties. It was like I needed to flow in water like I needed to_ drink_ water. It was like I was flying, since humans lacked wings, the ocean was my sky. Freedom spread through the ripples I created with my graceful movements. I hated disturbing the still, soft waters, but the connection I felt with its prior peace was excruciating.

I sighed happily.

_Swimming_. Since I would be moving to La Push, First Beach would practically be in my backyard..._perfect. _

"Melania!" My mother called, her Spanish accent groggy in the morning"Come down for breakfast"

I got dressed quickly, the smell of pancakes filled the air, my nose sense seemed to have gotten stronger. Or maybe she just cooked them extra good.

I don't know; I let my stomach growl and do the talking.

I sat at the chair and ignored him, he sat there in the same bathrobe I saw with him last night, the way he was grinning left me sick. And the way that my mother was smiling, sent a bolt of awkwardness to my chest.

I guess they got acquainted last night. _Bleh. _

Suddenly the pancakes didn't seem appealing. Not in the least.

I bit back the back the bile that as forming at the base of my throat; disgusting! I excused myself from the table and soon I found myself shaking again.

I headed outside, the breeze was enough to calm me down. The smell of pancakes clouded my nostrils no more.

I leaned against the porch stand, and looked out in the direction of La Push, hopefully gaining some answers. It was weird that I would living in the same area, with trees everywhere that sought so dearly to forget.

Would they accept me? It was my tribe, and I loved it and everything about it. . .But would they bash me because of my Columbian heritage and absence of involvement at their local activities...? I knew some of the kids there, but two years have passed. Would they remember me, let alone allow me in, just like that?

I began to shatter, my teeth trembled with fright. I wasn't cold on the chilly morning, I was quite comfortable with my heat.

Before I could head inside and deal with the lovebirds, our moving van appeared. I sighed.

"Mom!" I hollered, too mad and embarrassed to enter that room again. "Time to go!"

It smelled like cow pee. I held my breath for the majority of the time without passing out. Swimming did give me that skill...

I thought about how much crap had just be thrown into my life. An average teenager wouldn't take this too great. And I was surprised that I hadn't yelled and screamed at them of this sudden events that would probably change my life forever.

Of course, I was pretty happy at the time they told me. Nothing could of brought me down from the high I was feeling.

Maybe they knew and decided to tell me at that time.

I snorted

I'm not gonna lie. I was pretty high. High on happiness. It is possible. I hadn't been any happier, and when they told me it was not much different than an annoying, inconstant, irrelevant, inconvenient, yellow, buzzing, bee, that seemed to not leave my ice cream alone....

I'm going off topic. But seriously, making Tri-States was a pretty happy time for me. Hell, I'm still riding on that buzz.

I guess thats why I hadn't reacted in a way more appropriate.

I didn't anticipate my real reaction when I got to my new house. It wasn't gonna be pretty.

And it really did get on my nerves that my mother hadn't shown any kind of sympathy; she expected me to be blindly happy for her and us and our family and whatnot.

Like I would forget about how my life was going right now and just devout my time to my father, to make him happy.

I snorted once again.

That didn't make me happy. Especially this cow pee smelling van.

Ugh.


	3. Family Issues

**DISTANT FAMILY**

I reached my new house after a couple of hours. I was tired. And even though it was a Saturday, my brain began to overload with knowledge as if I just went to school for eight hours.

I groaned, carrying these bags would be a pain in the ass, I ignored my parents 'happy' entrance to my house. I envied my little sister, who was just starting High School, she could change schools easily. But I had an obligation at Hoquiam.

I stuck my tongue at her and she stuck hers back. Typical 14 year old. I shook my head in disgust.

"Thats why you suck!" she countered

I rolled my eyes

"Lame!" She called "You're lame!"

It wasn't so much hurtful, it was annoying. That annoying buzzing bee came back into my buzz....

"Sofia," I said, with as much contempt that I could fit in "Shut the fuck up"

She mock gasped "_Com__è__ mierda_"

I raised my eye brows in surprise; so she brought on the Spanish fight?

Soon it did escalate into a full blown Spanish cuss war. It was entertaining that she knew all those phrases. She must of got them off of Google. I noticed because some of her pronunciation and grammar were noticeably off.. My sister did speak fluent Spanish; but she wasn't gifted with the knowledge of so many swear words that I had.

My mother put an end to it, and she practically ordered me to meet up with my cousins and drive around with them or something stupid like that. Don't get me wrong, I missed Leah and Seth, but sometimes I couldn't handle her crap to well. Even though we were practically best friends, we had lost contact since the whole "Sam" incident. She hasn't been the same.

Seth though, was still the cheery little boy I knew and love.

I guess meeting up with them, wouldn't be so bad.

Before I could make a decision, my mother literally kicked me out the house with car keys, thrown at my toes. My sister got to stay at home because she didn't want her to pest around me or cause trouble. Since my sister was less disciplined than I was, she wasn't trusted. Also the being 14 part also restricted her to somethings.

I groaned the keys fit into my mothers Toyota and purred to life; I didn't have a thing with cars, but apparently my father had fixed the engine last night. The rattling start her car used to make reminded me of old times and now that it was gone, I sorta missed it.

My mother said she would take care of my bags and everything and to get acquainted with my old town; I didn't really want to meet new people. But then again, I didn't want to unpack my bags at the same time.

And Sofia was ultimately the most annoying sister anyone can ask for.

I decided that maybe a little time to myself wasn't so bad

I drove around the familiar road to Sue's house, I was honestly terrified about their reaction. Of course, I had to tell them I was in town, but I didn't want to meet up with Emily.

She, Leah and I, were _inseparable. _

It seems that all this friendship brought, was the pain of _losing. _All I had was lost. Gone.

Ever since I found out she stole Sam, I lost all respect for her. And since Leah had _lost_ all her personality, I had _lost_ contact.

She didn't necessarily lose personalty, but Leah wasn't the same definitely. It was like she was dead, she was pale all the time, she barley talked and even her eyes were half shut whenever you would attempt to talk to her.

She spilled her guts to me, one night. A couple months before school started up again for me, she told me everything

She felt like this whole situation was her fault. That maybe, just maybe, she did something wrong to cause this. And maybe it wasn't directly towards Sam, but in a Karma sorta way.

I told her that was bull and Sam was a lying, cheating jackass.

To my surprise, she laughed.

That was the last time I ever heard her laugh, in a while.

She said she was cool with Emily. I really had nothing to say to that.

Personally, I wouldn't want anything to do with them. But hey, forgive and forget right?

Emily was her best friend, also. She trusted her more than me, and now that she did something like this, it was hard to forgive and forget that easily.

All because of some boy. I never really liked him.

Even now I _despised_ him.

My deep thought left me hyperventilating, while I didn't even recognize that I was basically pounding my feet on the cement towards the Clearwater residence.

I knocked on the door twice, and rung once. I recognized the secret pattern Leah and I created to know whether or not to get excited when someone knocked the door.

To my surprise, Sue was the one to open it.

Her eyes crinkled at first, she didn't recognize. I smiled, flashing my signature dimples. She gasped.

"Melanie!?" she cried, and gave me a bear hug

"Aunt Sue," I greeted "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine" Sue answered, her brave, tough voice showing. Not cracking once.

"Thats good" I murmured, not really touching on the Harry subject

"How's Penelope doing?" she asked, matching my same sympathetic tone

"She's great" I said, sarcastically "My dad just came from Tokyo yesterday,"

"John's back?" she gasped

"Yup" I said more cheery "He's back. And now we live a couple minutes from you"

"Oh, thats wonderful!" she chanted "I'll bring you guys a 'Welcome to La Push' bread basket"

She winked, I smiled. Sue was the same at least

"Leah is not here, but you're more than welcome to stay" She continued, her voice weary.

"Who's there?" a deep voice called

"Oh, its just my niece Melanie, Charlie" she answered

I raised an eyebrow, Charlie?

"_Ahem_?" I cleared my throat

"Oh, uh" Sue flushed "He's just a friend"

"_Sure_" I allowed, jokingly "Whereis Seth and Lee-"

"Sue!" Charlie called "Um, is this supposed to be on fire?"

"We are trying to cook something new" she explained when I raised my eyes in horror

"Okay" I allowed, again "I'll come later. Good luck with the...er...fire"

"Thanks, Mel" Sue said sarcastically "See you around, I'll tell Leah you came"

"Kay, thanks"

I ended up sighing hugely. My muscles had compacted throughout the whole ordeal; I was stressed to know Leah wasn't there. I need something to calm them.

I was ready to go swim.

Better yet, cliff dive.

_Yes. _


	4. Thoughts

**THOUGHTS**

Once I phased back, I started thinking about where the hell I left my shirt. The sweats where tied perfectly on and everything but _no_, the day I actually go through the trouble to put a shirt on this stupid cord thing, it goes missing

And thats when I realized that I let Leah have it. The day she decided to leave us, just like her little brother Seth

Ugh, why did I do that?

Oh, yeah. Shes a girl. And girl's need shirts more than I do.

I groaned. Why the hell did she leave?

I mean it wasn't like I missed her or anything, but I just wished she brought me with her.

I'd much rather be in Jake's pack then helping Sam conspire against them, letting them know how he thinks.

I didn't do it on purpose, but whenever Sam called those meetings and told us 'current events' my mind would start brainstorming things. Coming up with ideas on why Jake left, what he would do and how his mind would work.

We've been best friends since forever. Its hard not to worry. Its hard not to think about why he would go to such extremes for this girl, who _obviously_ wasn't good enough for him.

I would get angry with myself, because I felt like a traitor. Sam's knowledge thirsty mind kept feeding me words, his desperate attempt for my brain to put the pieces together.

Quil did it too, and we would frown at each other. Jake was not an enemy. And we did not enjoy thinking about him as if he was. Trying to decipher 'their' moves.

I shook my head. Jacob is known to go to the extremes. He was the one who introduced 'cliff diving' to Quil and I who both thought he went insane when he jumped off the first time.

Boldly claiming he got that idea from someone else, we always thought it was his desperate strive for attention. There were girls looking, and Jake, though a little shy, loved girls.

Not as much as Quil though, I have to admit.

It was kinda funny how Quil was basically Claire's chewed up baby doll, that she could play with whenever she got bored.

And how he barely paid attention to the hot girls that came through the rez nowadays. It was strange to not have a straight up conversation with Quil, that didn't involve some girl he met at some party somewhere.

It was weird. The old days are long behind us and I kinda miss them.

It was the days where Jacob wasn't depressed over Bella, and the days where Quil claimed to make out with the hottest chick we ever knew from school

Course the hottest chick we ever knew from school then was none other than, Leah Clearwater

I gagged

I can't believe that we used to drool over her very presence whenever she walked by.

Sophomore year, I recalled. She was a senior then. She was also, dating some guy we met later as Sam Uley. The star quarter back. Quil didn't like him to much.

I mean don't get me wrong, Leah _is_ still drop dead gorgeous, attractive, hot, beautiful...whatever. But she _so, _wasn't my type of person.

She was too feisty. And yes that can be a good thing, but every word that came out her mouth was a contradiction.

In other words, she was a bitch.

I chuckled, she did have her perks. But in this case, the negatives outweighed the positives.

She changed. I didn't really know her, back before this wolf thing, but she generally looked like a preppy person. Athletic, popular...now she was just a bitter discharge from the previous social enriched person.

Everyone who had morphed into some gigantic wolf, mostly likely morphed in some different character. Jacob, Leah, and Sam were probably the most life altering, but for some like Quil it was just a minor speed bump in his life. Well...a super duper, adrenaline-rush speed bump, that is.

One day, he was a boy who _attempted _to be sexually active, that became this lovey-dovey, much abused nanny?

_Imprinting_, I thought bitterly. Answering my own question.

I kept walking, my face now cut into a deep frown. That word always found a way to make me angry. I don't know why, but it just did. I really didn't want to imprint. But at the same time, deep in my heart, I wanted to so badly, because I just wanted it to be over with.

I'm not free to date and meet girls and fall in love, so I'd rather be chained and happy to some girl then chained and free to no one.

Like that made sense.

**MELANIE**

Home. School. _Swim._ Work. Sleep.

My life schedule. Sucked. Yes. But if I took the Swim out, I don't know where I would be right now.

Right now, I was on number two. Last hour, AP Spanish. My one blow off class, the time I got to sleep. My teacher didn't really care if I slept. I aced the tests and quizzes, did my homework and had satisfactory behavior .

You can't really complain about that.

And sometimes, I would find myself making corrections whenever she made obvious blunders.

When the bell finally rang, I was the first one out. Speed walking over to the pool.

Swim practice till 6. I always looked forward to that.

Just when I reached the steel doors to the Girl's Locker Room, the PA announced "Please excuse this interruption. Girl's Swim Practice has been canceled for today. Swim practice has been _canceled._ Would Melania and Sofia Clearwater please come to the office, Melanie and Sofia Clearwater to the office, thank you"

I groaned loudly.

I stomped my feet past all the other athletic students, smiling. They got to go to their practices.

I grounded my teeth; this was a low blow. I hated, absolutely despised, last minute cancellations. And it was evident on my face as I barged inside the office doors.

"What?" I asked, slight attitude showing

"Your father is here to pick you up," Mrs. Seaward explained in her super nice voice. She used her gestures to point to the shaggy haired man, and a motorcycle.

I pouted my lower lip, and stormed outside to meet up with my father.

"Mel," My father said, as I reached him "May I please use your car to teach Sofie how to drive? You can have the Harley"

I opened my eyes disbelieving "I can have the Harley?"

My father smiled "Yea,"

I smiled wickedly before grabbing the helmet from between his arms. Many students moaned in jealousy, they _so_ wanted to be me right now. I knew it.

This was my moment of freedom. Forget swim practice. I'm okay now

"And please, be careful" He warned "Go straight home"

I started the engine while he was talking, not really hearing what he was saying. And not really caring.

My sister stared after me enviably as I twittered off . At this point, I didn't care if she smashed my car into a million pieces on some building deliberately.

I had a fucking _Harley_. Who needs a Toyota?

Surprise, surprise. I wasn't going straight home. No way in_ hell_ would I go straight home.

I called my friend up. Yes, thats right, I called someone. With a cell phone. While driving a motorcycle,. No, a fucking _Harley_.

I had no thing for cars, but motorcycles always seemed so cool to me. And I always, always wanted one.

Course, I had no idea about a motorcycle's engine, I just loved the fact that I was flying.

Now I just needed my leather jacket....

I drove directly in the direction of La Push, not necessarily home, but more like First Beach.

Last night, I wasn't able to go Cliff Diving because the beach was shut down for insufficient winds. Whatever that meant.

When I reached the water, an overwhelming amount of emotion overcame me. Bliss, perfection, serenity...

I just wanted to jump in.

To my surprise, there was people. Of course, to me, they were teeny tiny dark figures over near the highest point of the cliff.

Where they seriously about to jump?

I gasped and ran towards the event before realizing they were a group of teenage boys.

Of course.

Stupid, I noticed one by one each of the boys jumped and climbed there way back at surprising speed.

I shook my head in dismay, what type of stunt where they trying to pull off? This was not impressive.

I began to turn around, even though my heart sought to tell them the dangers of this activity they were doing, I kept walking.

"Melanie!?" Someone shouted

I turned at the spin of my heel, towards the familiar voice. Deeper, stronger, yet recognizable.

One of the boys ran towards me, in towering speed. I raised my eyes in surprise. I looked behind me to see if there was possibly another person he was calling, who I guess had the name Melanie as well . . .no luck.

He was shirtless. Wearing only cut off jeans to his knee, and he had a smile that lit the world.

"Seth!" I squealed, when his face became evident

I pranced towards him too, every step I noticed he got larger, and larger. Taller by the second; his muscles bulging.

I stopped in my tracks and thats when I felt the pain, he literally tackled me. I realized it was my fault because I had ceased after a while.

Despite my shock, I managed to mangle a smile on my face. He picked me up instantly, grabbed my shoulders, looked at me to see if I was okay, and gave me a gigantic bear hug that Sue can never live up to

"Mel!" he murmured in my hair "What are you doing here?"

"Ow" I whined, softly.

He released me and finally smiled hugely.

I chuckled "Moved back"

"You live here now?" his eyes popped

"Yea, guess so" I allowed

His smile got wider, if that was possible "I missed you," he admitted "Leah is coming here soon, for the bonfire"  
"Bonfire?"

"Yes, and you're coming"

"Uhh, Seth" I began "I just moved yesterday, I don't think my mom would-"

"Holy shit, that bike is fucking bad ass" Seth splurged, his eyes wandering to the beach parking lot

"You like?" I laughed "Its mine"  
He snapped his head towards me, his eyes nearly rolling out his sockets. "No fucking way"

"_Yes _fucking way" I countered

I knew perfectly well that this was not indeed my bike. I was aware. But this was fun.

Seth opened his mouth to gasp, his arms reaching out in a pathetic attempt to reach it.

"That's amazing" he finished "So anyway, you are coming to the bonfire tonight. And you're bringing Sofie "

I rolled my eyes "Why should I?"

"Because you have no choice, and Leah would absolutely kill me if she didn't get the chance to see you"  
"I doubt"

"I wouldn't stake my life on that bet" he smiled

"Seth!" one of the boys hollered "We gotta go, Sam's waiting"  
Sam? What the hell was he doing with that lowlife, cheap scape, _Sam?_

"Oh, crap" he murmured "Thats my cue, see yah later. Meet you at eight"

"Eight?" I confirmed  
"Yes, eight. Nineteen hundred hours" he said sarcastically

I narrowed my eyes.

"Need me to say it in Spanish?_ Ocho horas" _he said bluntly, looking back at his friends.

"_Son las ocho" _I corrected

"Whatever, man" he chuckled "I gotta go. Hey, do me a favor: Leave this beach now, its kinda unsafe that you're gonna be here by yourself. I don't wanna leave you here"

"Oh, please, Sethy" I complained "This is _First _Beach, I think I'm safe."

"No, please, come back later" he insisted "It isn't as safe as you think"

Those words left me breathless, what the hell happened here since I left?!

I groaned, but agreed. It _was_ kinda creepy here, all alone

"But make sure you bring Sofes" Seth clarified, before finally taking off in some direction towards the trees.

Weird

**EMBRY**

I reached the meeting, at the clearing of the woods much later than Quil. We were both shaking in our boots, the talk we had last night was very heart to heart and intimidating.

We both confessed our fears, and thoughts of leaving tonight at the bonfire, we could make a clean circuit and escape towards Jake and his little "pack"  
We had to make sure we did not phase, and we even took Jared and Paul's spot for patrol right before the bonfire. They were very questionable, but we pulled the "Rachel and Kim" card. They were willing enough.

One thing for sure, we were committed. We did not like this pack for the most part and we wanted out. It wasn't about who's wrong or right anymore, it was about loyalty. Quil and I were more loyal to Jake than Sam, and thats what ultimately made our decision.

Personally, I really would not feel okay with murdering Bella, even though I didn't think to highly of her. None of us really liked her, we just put a smiley face on for Jake's sake.

The point was, I wasn't okay with murdering. Period.

Vamps being the only exception. . . well, the bad ones.

Quil, since he was lucky to go on the little trip to meet Jake and the Clearwater's, told me about how paranoid and scared the expressions were when they reached them.

And even though they couldn't hear each other, Quil knew exactly what they were thinking.

Thats why Sam had sent Quil over there, he wanted to get a first hand view and inside look from Jacobs mind now that he was the enemy

He hadn't sent me because I was to tired from my patrol the night before, though it was all exaggeration on my part.

I didn't want to see how messed up Jake was.

Sam cleared his throat, as the last members came over. It was weird to not see the cheery face on Seth, or the bored-out-of-my-mind look Leah owned rights too.

And it was strange, but we, as a whole, kinda missed Leah. No one wanted to admit it, but I often found the pack members' mind wander off into how she was, and if she was okay. Not mention Seth and Jake, but the built-in protective mindsets from most of us we're aimed towards her.

Why? Possibly because she was the weakest. Physically, I should say. Ever since Jake saved her from the newborn attack, the rest of us have been a little jittery on her safety.

We actually cared for each other. And simple fact that Leah was female, was enough the piss the fuck outta her. She thought we felt like this because she was girl. Often calling us sexist pigs.

She did not like pity. That was something I understood about her, and I kinda agree with her. Pity_ is_ one of the worst things you could do to a person

Sam seems to not understand that. Maybe thats why they broke apart?

"Shit" I cussed, quietly

I found myself wandering into the thoughts of Leah and everything. She always had a way to make you want to help . . not consciously, but everyone wanted to make her happy and see her smile. Those were rare. Just because we wanted to make her happy, it didn't mean that we wanted to kiss her ass and letting her walk over us . . setting her straight is the best way to send her in the right path. She just didn't know it. She was so got damned vulnerable, it was hard to not feel the need to protect her. It was a wolf sense.

No one wanted her happy more than the Alpha, however, he didn't understand that talking back was the best option, in comparisons to pity.

Sam's eyes touched mine for a second. He was paranoid that I was gonna dash out on them like the rest.

He wasn't stupid

I could see that this would be hard.

"So," his Alpha voice boomed "The elders are gonna come over. They specifically requested that the 'traitors' not be invited. I find that nonsense"

I relaxed, at least Sam was open and not so hostile towards them. That wouldn't end well.

"Seth..." Sam trailed, it pained him to see that the most cheery face was not here, too "If you've seen him, don't be surprised. He comes here more often, I saw him cliff diving a while back. They aren't secluded to leech land

"Leah and Jake, though, I haven't seen at all since they departed"

I raised my eyebrows. Seth was here?  
"Jake as you know...imprinted" Sam choked the words out "And he might not be here today. The baby- er, Renesmee is growing quite fast. Seth came here to tell us, as Collin informs."

It was quiet. No one understood where he was going with this.

"So, I ask of you," Sam continued "To not show any rudeness or inappropriate behavior towards Seth. Remember, we are still a family. And we _will_ make it through this. He obviously feels the same way. I am not sure about Jacob or Leah, but at least we haven't lost all connection"

It really hurt him to say this; his eyes wander over to each of the faces of his beloved, yet broken pack. Sam didn't want this. He only wanted Jake back, and he needed Leah to come and put him in check sometimes, after all Leah was the only one who was not afraid to say shit to his face much less behind his back.

One of the reasons why I admired her.

I glanced at Quil warily. We did not want to cause Sam or his pack anymore stress, but whats done, is done. We have to leave.

Jake needs us.


	5. Those Damn Clearwaters

Sofia had complained throughout the whole entire ride. Her hair, makeup, whatever. I silently turned the radio on louder, I wasn't interested in her stories

I was ultimately nervous. I was scared to think of Leah's reaction.

Would she even be here?

My mind touched on all the possibilities, I knew something wasn't right.

When I reached the familiar place, I saw a group of familiar faces. I remember some of these people from growing up.

I hadn't acknowledged that I did. I sat quietly next to my sister  
"This party is boring" she whispered in my ear, her eyes looking nervously at all the old people. "and that old lady is creeping me out"  
"Shh" I told her, I didn't feel the need to correct that this wasn't a party, yet I did agree with her. This one lady seemed to never take her beady, coal eyes off of us. I just wanted to ask her what her problem was.

I sat there, waiting for Seth or someone to talk to. After all, I wasn't gonna sit here and listen to my baby sister argue about how Nick Jonas was hot or some other things freshman talk about.

I groaned, the lady kept staring. At times I would find my self connect with her, locking our pupils. Like we were communicating. I had no idea what she was telling me though, I just wanter her to buzz off.

"Mel?" a familiar voice called

I opened my eyes to see Leah. My expression first when I saw her? Shock.

Her hair, was gone. All gone. Cut short in a bob, it scared me to see her like this. She was taller than me by five inches at least, when we used to be the same height, and she looked more toned than ever.

I gasped

"Lee?!"

She took me into a huge bear hug, "Seth told me you came" she explained "I didn't believe it"

"I can't believe you cut your hair" I murmured

She chuckled, dryly "Yeah, I can't either"

"Its really pretty" I complimented

"Thanks"

Thats when it became awkward.

I remember when it used to come so easy, talking to Leah had always been mundane. Like waking up in the morning, we would talk for hours, about nothing. Laugh at complicated inside jokes that were created long ago. When swim season was over, she would drive me to school, and we would leave together, Seth and my sister in the backseat from middle school blushing embarrassed, the radio turned up, both of us singing to the song loudly.

Of course, those were the days when she was happy with Sam, but not quite serious. Leah was a junior, and I a freshman, .very new to this whole thing.

She only became serious with him when senior year rolled by, their relationship had lasted three years-they thought that was something special, and they decided to take it to the next level.

That was when she stopped driving me from school, the first couple of times where all excuses. My sister and I changed schools because we moved to Hoquiam, it was easier for my mother to get to work. The only reason why I stayed here was because of Leah and because my friendship was faltering, I just decided to get it over with.

I found it rather sad, that I was the more mature one in our friendship. But hey, Leah could do what she wanted she was "eighteen" as she told me.

Seth was in high school now, and his mother was very mad at Leah for often, forgetting to drive him home, he was left walking in the rain, sometimes.  
It was disgusting to know how selfish Leah could be.

I talked to Emily about it, she was more horrified than me. She was the one who called Leah about condoms, STD'S, pregnancy...the whole bit. Leah got angry at the both of us, and that was when Emily decided it was time for a visit.

She checked on her, they had a heart to heart, and thats how she met Sam.

I don't know what happened next, but all of a sudden, it was Sam kissing Emily instead of the other way around.

I was left to ponder on the past events, and to top it all off, Harry Clearwater, my uncle had died.

My family came to visit, and we stayed over Sue's house. Leah was the most quiet, her long glistening black hair was tangled and her eyes were red-most likely from crying.

At times, I didn't know if it was for her dad or Sam. Sometimes you just couldn't tell.

Emily had tried talking to her, but Leah had just shook her off. I couldn't blame her.

She had showed up at the funeral _with_ Sam at her waist, like they were happy, guilt-free couple.

It disgusted me even more.

And now, that I look into the classic Clearwater grey eyes, her sarcastic smile plastered her face and the new Victoria Beckham like bob hairstyle, that suited her face even better all with wonder scripted with sympathy. I knew she hated sympathy.

"So how are you?" I asked, really caring unlike the most times when I asked a person that.

Her smile faltered just a little "I'm doing great. I heard Johns back?"

"Yea," I confirmed "My mom is crazy. She decided we should move back to La Push"

"You live here?!" she exclaimed

"Yea, but I'm not changing schools" I explained "I just got qualified for Nationals, and yea, thats a big deal"

Leah smiled "Are you _still_ obsessed with swimming?"

"Hell, yeah" I answered, smiling deeply

Leah's face glowed a bit "Aw, Lenny, your dimples" she cooed "You have _no _idea how much I've missed you"

I flinched my hands to cover my caving cheeks, smiling furiously. I missed my old nickname.

"Lee," I continued old habits "You know how much I hate them"

"I don't understand why," she finished "They're totally adorable"

"No, they are not" I repeated to her, for the umpteenth time "They make my face look like plastic"

She smiled, flashing her perfect teeth. "Whatever...._Sofie!_"

I narrowed my eyes as I saw her prance over to my sister, who was talking to Seth not to far from us. I see she hasn't lost the randomness that Leah was famous for.

"Sofie!" she repeated, she hugged my tiny sister, and picked her up before spinning in a circle. "I missed you so much!"

Some of the guys around her, sitting on the logs, looking depressed or whatever, flashed their eyes to her at once. I swear, all of them had a hint of shock run through their eyes.

I walked up to her, and I noticed they all snapped back to me. Curiosity burning, I raised an eyebrow and tapped on Leah's shoulder. The old lady kept her eyes on me.

"Um, should we go?"

She knew I was jittery about people staring at me. I despised it more than anything

"No, silly" she shot one of the boys an murderous glare, then she snapped her head back to me in the same instant, plastering a fake smile over her face "The legends will be told in a few"

I groaned "I know the legends, Lee. I've heard them like a million times"

Leah smiled, grimly. "Tell me one thing you remember about it"

"Uh, lets see..." I began, sarcastically, putting a finger to my chin "Taha Aki, Yaha Uta. Cold One's. Third Wife, Spirit Warriors-"

"Okay, maybe you know it." she allowed "But you know how much you love the Third Wife story"

"Hardly"I mumbled "How come the name of the third wife is not remembered? I mean we all know all of Taha Aki's sons, but _no_, the one woman is not remembered? I mean, isn't she like the most _important _one in the story? Yeah, I think so."

Leah scoffed "I missed your 'Women Empowering Attitude'"

"Thanks" I said bluntly

"Don't say that in front of Ol' Quil" Seth warned

"I won't" I promised "I'm not _that _stupid"  
"And she has a point, Sethy" Leah backed

"_Besides _that_,_ what the hell kinda name is Yaha Uta?" Sofia added

I chuckled "Its a pretty name, I think I might name my son that"

Leah laughed, so loudly, the elders shushed her.

She rolled her eyes to me. Leah and I were know for the least respect to the legends. I mean, I respected it and whatnot, it was my heritage. But that did not stop us from questioning every flaw. Well, what seemed like a flaw to us.

"Let us all come together," some old man called "The time has come for the legends to be shared with the young"

Leah and I shared a look together, the same 'oh-my-God-this-is-going-to-take-forever' look.

We sat next to each other on some log, not really close the the fire and that old man, I guessed whose name was Ol' Quil?

"We are one tribe, but before all this, ages ago...." he began

I could see that this night would be a long one.


	6. Escape

_What do you mean you forgot to kiss Claire goodnight?!_

_I need to go, I need to go,_ Quil repeated, like a robot_ Claire can't sleep unless I tuck her in. _

I chased after his brown, furry butt. Ready to bite one of his hamstrings out. We needed to hurry up and run off to Jake, we already lost connection with Sam and his pack, so it was a done deal.

I think we lost all ties to them as soon as Quil and I decided to leave once and for all. It was kinda weird, I knew when the next patrol happened, which was kinda soon, they would find us. I knew we had no time to waste. I also knew, Sam would kill us.

But here I was, practically chasing this huge brown figure to a classic blue, two-story house waiting for him to do something "absolutely necessary"

And I ceased to move as I watched him morph back, leaving himself unprotected from any dangers these woods might pose. I nearly popped my eyes in surprise, what the hell is he doing?!

Quil and I left Sam's pack hours ago, but we hadn't joined Jakes yet. So we were basically lone wolves with no real pack-family to claim.

We were in lots of danger, this was probably the most scariest moment of my life...

Quil rung the doorbell, and at instant a tired looking mother holding a crying three year old, smiled deeply. Her hair was knotted in a messy way, there was sweat collecting at the edges of her hairline.

_Having a child must be difficult. _I thought to myself, bitterly

"Thanks, Quil" the mother said, gracefully, as she handed a sobbing Claire in his arms quickly.

Quil immediately shushed Claire, and whispered words of a promising parental figure

"Hey, Claire" he greeted, no sound of baby lisp in his words. Quil liked to talk to her like a human with an average brain, unlike most people who goo-goo ga-ga with their children. "I'm here, no need to cry"

Claire ceased in sobbing almost at once, she leaned her head into his shoulder. They stood there in the doorway , her mother looking on with admiration. Quil had really saved her some.

"Qwil!" Claire laughed, her tinkling, adorable, laugh "Wheya weh you? I thought you wasn't gonna wead my stowee!"

Despite Quils attempts, Claire hadn't spoken perfect English._ Yet. _  
"Aw, don't worry 'bout that" Quil reassured "I'll always be here for story time"

This scene-although very gushy and corny on more than one level, and very puke inducing-was the most softest I've seen of Quil. And I've known him for a while now.

It was so cute, that, I could laugh so very hard at Quil for this, since being the tough guy he was. But since this was an imprinting scenery, I couldn't help but stare, wordlessly, breathless with wonder tracing my emotions-envy masking them all.

And the sad part was that I really was jealous. .

Quil had someone to count on, to love, to be loved, no matter what. Yet here I was, trapped inside this body, not aging, with no reason to age and stuck with this dilemma that will follow me for the rest of my life.

As long as I was a wolf, there was no definite future for me. Maybe I would be like the Cullens and move once all my family and friends were dead and people started to wonder why I hadn't gotten older.

Maybe I would stay this way once I imprinted. Though that didn't seem likely.

I mean what was I to choose? Eternal youth like Jacob? Or the humanly path with Quil?

It may seem weird, but Quil's path was looking more and more appealing. Even though most people would prefer the other choice, I struggled to think of the benefits for Jacob

Jake and Quil, my two bestest friends in the world, had both chosen those paths from the root of imprinting.

I mean, we've known for a while that Jacob imprinted on Bella and Edward's child, and it was kinda a relief for us. He wasn't depressed anymore, at least.

Of course, if Renesmee died , because she's 'aging so fast' then Jacob would go with her.

The thought made me sick to my stomach.

This was not good. The future laid ahead of us, was so, _so_ vulnerable to change, it terrified me. I wanted to know now. Before this whole wolf ordeal, I actually _knew _my future. Yeah, as crazy as it was, I was that type of kid in high school who planned their life out and a promise to stick with it. I knew what I wanted to be, who I wanted to meet. Where I would go...Now I just wasn't sure.

Quil would grow old with Claire, and he wasn't gonna change back to human soon. He wanted to wait until they were the same exact age.

It was kinda funny how both of them imprinted on children. And I was quite scared I would too.

I mean, if two of the closest people in my life imprinted on children, whose to say I wouldn't? I do not want to imprint on a child. Heck, I didn't even know if I wanted to imprint period. But I needed to, just to be free from these constant fears that my mind brought up whenever I was alone. I wanted to know my path _now. _

My brain was so complicated, as the guys put, they said I could write a novel. I might. Maybe one day, as a side job to my real job. Write a New York Times bestseller. Get rich, live the life. Work on cars, _live the life. _

I wolf sighed.

Quil had been in there for a while, he shut the door about twenty minutes ago. What the hell is he doing? No bedtime story should last more than couple minutes; didn't kids usually fall asleep within the first few seconds? That's how it was on T.V.

He shouldn't leave me alone, free for my mind to wander like this. Some friend he was.

Alas, I watched Quil leave the house, stopping at the doorway to make a little side talk with Claire's mom. As if we had time for small talk.

It bothered me to know that Quil was so calm in this situation. I mean, we were in lots of trouble.

"Thank you so much, Quil" The mother said, "Claire really loves you"

Quil smiled "No problem, Pat. I love her too"  
Pat smiled back, and graciously hugged him goodbye. Her eyes trailed to the forest. I moved back, trying to hide my fur.

And in a split second after she shut the door, Quil joined my mental fights

_Kay, lets go. _

I groaned _We're practically half an hour off schedule!_

_So. . .Claire comes first _He said, not even remotely noticing the panic around the air

_Whatever _I dismissed, while struggling to keep up with his fast paced running, murmuring expletives under my breath.

This would be a long night.

_**Jacob. **_

I scuffed my nose in the dirt, smelling the trail of which Seth and Leah used, I would wait for them.

Though, I kinda wanted to be with my family and friends at the bonfire, I knew I had important things to do.

Renesmee was fast asleep, and I was expecting the Clearwater's to hurry on up. I was worried.

I laid me head on the sniffed trail some more, my nose catching a different, familiar aroma.

I knew who it was at once,

My head popped up at once and sprinted down the trail, past the border.

Could this be?

The smell, so alike to mine, yet so different revealed the personalities of people I have known and loved the most . . .the people I was closest with. The ones I knew would never let me down were heading in my direction.

My brain wasn't capable of putting two and two together, I bared my teeth to keep a howl repressed, I wanted to shout in excitement.

_Jake?_ Embry stuttered

I barked in happiness _Embry! Quil! What the hell are you doing here?!_

At that instant I heard a low growl escape Quil's chest, he as running, running pretty fast. I wasn't scared, though I knew his growl wasn't exactly friendly. He _should _be mad at me.

And out of the blue, he tackled me to the ground, barking in my face. Something told me, he wasn't as mad as he sought to be. Oh yeah, I can read his mind.

_Jake! _He yelled, over me _What the fuck is wrong with you!? Why did you do this? I'm gonna _kill _you._

This wasn't so much different from when we fought in human form, it usually ended in laughs and playful punches in the shoulder.

I rolled him off, instantly. And started to chuckle. Embry stood a few feet away from us, he usually hovered around reading car magazines, whenever me and Quil quarreled, not really a violent type of guy. It would be very rare to pick a fight with Embry Call and if he ever did, you would know that he was totally pissed off.

And just because he didn't fight often, didn't mean he didn't know how to. Embry wasn't a kid you wanted to mess with.

Quil and I were very aware of this, and sometimes we tried and failed miserably at provoking a punch, just to see. But he would never crack, he was in sick control of his lash-outs. The only time that I saw Embry fight was with some Mike kid, who was a total jerk, Embry totally kicked his ass. Quil and I were so happy, but scared shitless. We learned that making him fight wasn't worth it, let him save it for the real losers.

And whenever Quil and I would get into some sort of argument with a couple of dudes, which would be often, and if Embry's attempt for peace was hopeless, he'd _always_ have our back. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

Quil gave me a blank look, before joining in my laughing escapade at the memory of that once so distant fight. Embry laid his head on his paws, questioning our sanity. Here we were, past the border, with harm in way,_ laughing. _

_Ah. _Quil started _I remember Mike . . . Did he leave the hospital yet?_

_Shut up. _Embry cringed at our praise _I'll put you in the hospital_

_Oooh._ I instigated _Better run Quil_

_I don't run. _Quil said, blankly. He bent his head forward, with his tail shot up. His backside was mooing the trees in a universal invitation for a fight.

Embry ignored it, expectingly.

_You guys are nuts _he criticized _ I'm going over to leech land. _

And instantly, Quil and I were shocked to hear him saying that. He was usually playful, even though he was the most mature out of us three, this was a little _too_ mature.

He must have been thinking again, of course. Embry always got less and less social when he was thinking, he thought _way _to difficult for us two to understand- but when this whole wolf connection began, we were able to get an inside look.

He thought interestingly, complex, but it drew you in. He thought about the future more than anyone, and it would scare him more than anyone.

_And this is where I'm gonna tell you to shut up_, Quil mused, sarcastically _This is a reunion. You're such a Debbie Downer _

I snorted. I really missed them.

To my surprise, Embry smiled too, though he kept walking _That's me. Now_ get moving.

_Whats the rush? _I added _I really don't want to smell vamp crap. _

_Oh. I don't either. _Embry gritted, his voice was rich in anger _But I'm getting the hell outta _here

He was right on so many levels. I decided to follow him anyways, just past the border and we could wait for Leah and Seth. I should any way, whenever I chose to follow Embry, nothing but what he expected happened. And for Quil, he was always risky. If I listened to him, we'd be taking a chance.

Sometimes a chance on our lives. I laughed.

_Sounds like a plan_ Quil mustered, giving me a funny look, ignoring my comment

And soon our minds became filled with conversation. It was so easy to talk to these guys, that we didn't even know what we were talking about.

_Do you think Sam found out?_ Embry brought up

_Eh, who cares_. Quil said, happily

_Nah_ I dismissed _He's probably with Emily, listening to Grandpa Quil babble about the legends_

Embry laughed, _I hope so. _


	7. Invitation

I found myself driving the Harley more and more, my dad really didn't care, and that's when I realized that this was an extra early birthday present. I don't know. I loved it, and to make it even better, the Toyota was still mine.

I guess he's trying to get on my good side. And I guess he was sorta getting there.

I seriously doubted the words "money can't buy happiness" because me and my father have started talking more and more, he was actually kind of sociable. We soon developed a Father-Daughter relationship, well sort of. Maybe it was because this wasn't technically happiness, but communication.

I vaguely remembered that night where Leah and finally met up after a year, those plans we made to catch up some more were canceled. And those Fridays after that were not met up either, I haven't seen her since. And every Friday night, I was laying in my bed, doing my homework like a true geek.

I learned to not care for broken promises, my dad had been full of them. It wasn't really a big deal. Besides, this isn't the first time Leah has broken a promise to me.

So why did I care so much?

Just that second, my mother barged into my room, holding a piece of frilly paper with cursive writing on it. My eyebrows raised from the lack of her usual subtlety. I was used to her knocking.

"Wedding!" she chanted

I stood to my feet. She knew I l adored weddings.

"Who?!" I exclaimed. I struggled to think of a happy couple I knew that were on the verge of marriage, I didn't know to many happy couples, anymore.

"Sam and Emily" My mother said "And you're a bridesmaid!"

A terrible feeling began in the pit of my stomach "Lemmie see that" I sneered

I nearly gagged at it's delicacy, and when I finally took time to look at it, I noticed another paper attached. It was a list of bridesmaids and groomsmen chosen. My eyes scanned it bluntly, my name was there. The second one on the list. Leah being the first.

Leah was the _maid of honor?_ This was sick. Was this some sort of _joke? _

I managed to swallow my disgust and continue reading to the end, where it stated that if you wanted the position you had to call the number. No way in hell was I gonna do that.

"I already RSVP'd" Penelope sung, right when I made my decision "As soon as I got the invitation"

"You what?!" I hollered "Mom, I don't wanna be a bridesmaid!"

She didn't seem to care, she sambaed out my room shimming her shoulders to a familiar Spanish folk song. My mother liked to dance when she was happy.

I groaned before moping on the bed. How did Emily even know I was here!? Instantly I pushed my head in the pillow, moaning expletives. This was some bull, I mean seriously: I was attending the wedding of a boy-friend snatcher, and the innocent girl in the middle was the freaking bridesmaid? Where they absolutely insane? Did Leah even know about this? I struggled to think of Leah actually agreeing to do this . . .I mean, at least the prideful Leah_ I knew. _

"Honey?" my father called, as he gently knocked on the door "Can I come in?"

"Go away" I ordered

He ignored me, I felt his light footsteps reach the foot of my bed, where he sat down. I could feel his eyes on my head.

"What do you want?" I asked, bitterly

"Are you okay?"

"No"

"Listen," he began "I know you don't want to come to this wedding, and I understand why. What Emily did was wrong, but you have to make sure that you know what actually _happened, _before you judge"

I snapped my head up "How do_ you_ know what happened? You weren't even here" I spit, angrily

He sighed "I guess you're right. But you have to be there for Emily, you guys, despite this, are still the best of friends"

"I don't know about that"

My father chuckled "Friends like Emily are rare. Don't give her up"

"She did something totally disgusting. I have lost all my respect for her"

"Mel, Mel" My father soothed "Emily is not that type of person. And you know that. So think reasonably, something must have happened for this to occur"

"Like what?" I pushed

"I don't know," he admitted "but, I'm sure she did not do this on purpose"

"Yeah, sure" I agreed sarcastically "Stealing and marrying someone's boyfriend is definitely accidental"

He sighed "Come to the wedding. I know Penny went a little over her head, but come on, she's already picking the dresses for Christ's sake. You know how much she loves these types of things"

I sat up, glowering at him accusingly. He guilted me into this.

"If you go to the wedding," John added "I'll buy you that leather jacket"

"Can I wear it to the party?"

"You can wear it anywhere"

I popped my eyes "Deal"

My father left the room, a smile on his face as he quietly shut the door. I looked after in amazement.

I almost grinned evilly to myself when a devilish thought crossed my mind. I would attend this wedding, late. Yes, _late._ And I was going to only wear black leather. The whole biker-chick idea: knee high boots, tight pants, snazzy jacket . . .

I would storm through the wedding, right before the Bridegroom would kiss, and make my dramatic entrance. My heels making that infamous 'click-click' sound as I finally sat down, everybody's eyes looking at me in wonder and admiration mixed with disrespect.

No emotion would be apparent on my face, I would reveal only a smile, my lips ruby red. And everyone would continue on, knowing I was content enough for it. Like I was the one to permit this.

As I added more to this imagination, the more and more it sounded appealing.

But I knew I couldn't do that, I was supposed to walk down the aisle with my escort and depart, and then I would stand there for the boring ceremony for hours, trying so very hard not to sleep or even worse scream an objection.

My heart stopped when my mind realized something for the first time since this information has spranged into my life. _Escort?_ That meant I would have to walk with another person. A man. Someone who I probably knew, since La Push was my homeland and all. But it would be weird because I was absent from here for a year. I nearly threw up at the awkwardness, he and I would feel_. Bleh.  
_

I suddenly had an idea, I grabbed the paper to ease my hear the curiosity. His name must be on here. My hands begun to shake as my finger traced horizontally across from my name.

_Embry Call? _

My heart dropped.

Embry?_ My _Embry? Embry from school?!

I nearly feinted from a rush of eagerness and nervousness; Embry was going to be there? I couldn't deal with this ...

It wasn't a long story, but the tale of Embry and Melanie was complicated one. And I really didn't want to open wounds that I had sealed before, I didn't want our reunion to be strange. I didn't want another spark to start again.

It was high school. 10th grade – we were inseparable. He was an amazing guy, so intelligent, he was different . . he had substance, something that most high school guys lacked. He had opinions, ideas, and thoughts so complex, just like mine, and we would share them with each other, weaving them together to make one.

He loved to swim, just like me, we were both athletes in that department – sometimes we would race each other at First Beach, we'd laugh at his friends stupid attempts to get girls and realize that what we do now determines our future. We were scared about it, but it was nice to talk to someone about your fears, especially if he had the same ones.

Things escalated with us, over the course of six months, we began to feel stronger, romantic feelings for each other, it was apparent to everyone.

We were always seen together in the halls, in our classes, at lunch, people assumed we would be together. Embry and I were in no rush, I really didn't look for relationships in high school, but Embry was the only exception.

I've been asked out by many – football players, nerds, commoners. I turned all them down, not only because I didn't like them, but because I never was one for pointless boyfriends. I wanted what Leah and Sam had, despite its unhappy ending.

With Embry, if he'd ask me, I'd happily accept. I knew what we had could grow into something serious, especially since we already were falling for each other.

And suddenly, I was anxious for him to ask me, I wanted him so bad. I knew he was a timid guy, so I never pushed him, but I hoped his shyness hadn't come in between with love.

Corny. I know.

But I seriously though he was the one, many times, and sometimes I thought about it, and wondered why things happened the way they did.

He never asked.

Things got weirder, and before we knew it, he missed school for two weeks, rumor said he got mono. An even worse rumor said I infected him. Some people called me a slut or whatever, I didn't really care, I just wanted to know if he was okay.

And before I knew it, my father leaves for Tokyo, and my mother wishes to leave La Push. I was obliged to attend Hoquiam High for my Junior year, and I never heard from him since.

I never got confrontation of his survival, I mean, he could of dropped dead and I wouldn't even know.

_Whatever. _I dismissed; my heart wanted to linger more on the subject, but my mind wouldn't have it anymore. I just focused my eyes onto the paper until something caught my keen eye. A was this rehearsal dinner that was supposed to take place.

A short feeling of glee elated through me, May 29th? There was no way in hell that I could make that, I had finals that day and well, I was definitely not gonna miss that. The actual wedding was June 17th. Perfect. Just great. School would be over by then, nationals would too – I shuddered.

I saw the number at the bottom of the paper, I could easily call Emily and tell her I couldn't make it. But I was too scared. What if Sam picked it?

I snorted, expectantly. That would not be wise, I probably would've cussed him out via phone connection, I don't think Emily would take to kindly to that.

Eventually, I got over my silly fears, and dialed the number. _786-954-4409_. However, bit my lip while it rang; thoughts to hang up before it was too late echoed in my head. I prayed it'd send to voice mail.

"Hello?" a chirpy, happy voice had greeted

"Emily, hi, uh, I just wanted to let you know that I-"

"Melanie!" she squealed "I didn't know you where home. Your mother already called, I'm so excited you can-"

"Em," I cut her off "I can't make the rehearsal on that day,"

"Why not?" she whimpered

"I have finals. And well, I'm kinda busy because I've been practicing extra hard for Swim-"

"I thought Swim season was over" she accused

"It is, but I got qualified for Nationals this summer. And well, thats sorta a big deal. I'm _so _not gonna miss that."

Emily chuckled "Kay, I understand you're still obsessed with swimming and water?"

"You guessed correct"

Emily laughed "Well thats good to hear, but can you make the wedding?"  
"Of course" I gritted, through my teeth "But, I'm sorry I can't make the rehearsal, is there anyway I can pick up on the info-"

"Ah, its nothing" she dismissed "Its just a typical wedding rehearsal, walk down the aisle, stand there and listen to some old guy recite biblical verses, try not to fall asleep thing-the whole bit"

I laughed "I won't fall asleep at your wedding!"

"You did at Cousin Mandy's"

I smiled "Okay, maybe. But come on, it was like in the middle of summer and it was hot as hell, I wanted to take a nap."

Emily chuckled "Sure." she sighed "I can see you right now,"  
My heart froze. She could see me? What the hell. My eyes started to wander across the room, was she here?

"You're probably in your room. Doing math homework, like the nerd you are." she accused "And when I just said that I could see you, you actually believed me"

"I'm scared" I admitted "But it's history, so hah!"

We both laughed

"No really, and I'm not a nerd" I backfired "I have a life. I just needed to get this done so I can be free for Saturday night"

"Oooh" she hummed "Do you have a date for the wedding?"

"I could have one," I sighed "But I don't. My swim coach doesn't really let us have boyfriends"

"_What?_" Emily hissed

I laughed "I mean, we don't really have time for boyfriends. Especially me, Nationals is a big deal, Em"

"Well I'm glad your devoted" she finished, changing the subject "And I'm glad you can make the wedding, I'll send you your dress"

"Ooh," I chanted "What color is it?"

"Its a surprise"

I scoffed "I'm guessing its lilac. That's your favorite color" I nearly strangled myself for remembering that.

Emily snorted "Whatever. It might be lilac. Just like how it might be red or green"

I snorted "It is"

And at that instant, I knew Emily had smiled "Fine. Maybe it is. But it's really pretty"

"I'm sure, since its your taste, it's tolerable"

"Shut up" she giggled "it's not like those ugly poofy bridesmaid dresses. It compliments your dimples"

"Good" I finished "And please, don't mention that"

"Why not?"

"I hate them. They're hideous"

"I still don't understand. I would kill to have dimples"

"Do you want mine? I'd give them to you as a wedding present"

"Deal" Emily chanted "Alongside the brand new waffle iron"

I chuckled "Definitely"

And that's when I noticed that this conversation lasted longer than I wanted. _Way _longer. We ended that phone call on an awkward note, besides the fact that we talked so easily. I still didn't forget what she did. And she knew that.

I stood up at an instant, I knew I needed to find a dress for the reception. And I still hadn't lost my leather jacket idea. I could wear one, and it would look classy. Chic. Different. I would be that hot biker chic, who just so happens to be Emily's bridesmaid.

I smiled, this is one of the reasons why I love weddings. There were so many people you didn't know that you just wanted to make some sort of an impression on.

And I sort of wanted to tell Embry that he missed out on a huge thing, I wanted to make him regret his decision to get infected with Mono at the wrong time . . .crazy as that sounded.

Before I could check my closet of unworn dresses, my mother barged in again.

"Okay, Melanie!" she barged "I found the perfect dress for you,I-"

"NO" I command

I was immediately hushed when she pulled out the garment, from some hanger. It looked old, but in a good way

"I wore this dress to my sisters wedding," she reminisced "When I was about your age"

"Mom," I breathed "Its gorgeous! This is exactly what I was thinking about"

She handed me the dress, and I observed it more closely. It was cream colored. And the design was so...There was a braided, loose belt built into the dress, and it hung low, but the fabric would tighten around mid-thigh, slightly, making it different.

I would wear this.

Yes I would.

And my leather jacket would be involved. Most definitely.

And evil smirk flew across my face, I flew past my mother in harmony. I greeted my dad, who was watching some baseball game.

"Dad!" I called, with a smile "Can I get my jacket, _now?_"


	8. Reunion

I tugged on my tie more than necessary.

It was purple. I didn't like purple.

Emily turned her head towards me, her smile was flattering on her beautiful face.

I could feel that she knew that I hated this tie. And the color. And I could tell she was ready to defend her color choice

"Its not purple" she would reply, brave "It's lilac"

As if that would make it better.

I turned my head over to the woman next to Emily, and it was kind of a shame that I noticed that her beauty paled in comparison to Leah's.

I saw her face, it was wrinkled in a frown for the most of the time, but whenever Emily looked at her, I noticed it was turned into a sarcastic smile.

It killed her to be here.

Emily didn't seem to notice she was doing more damage to her as we speak. Emily thought her pain ceased to exist whens he imprinted.

I mean, she was over Sam now, she had Nahuel. Who happened to be sitting next to me. He wasn't a part of the wedding, but Leah couldn't stand to be away from him.

It was kinda weird that she was with somebody else now. But I was happy for her.

The part about her not being happy, though, had nothing to do with Sam. It was for Emily.

It sickened her to see Emily's scars now that she was over Sam. She kind of felt guilty, like this was her fault. As ridiculous as that sounded

I knew this because I had patrol with her last night. Not really the cleanest mind to share with.

She was a lot more nice that she was with Nahuel, but nothing had pretty much changed.

Thats when I noticed that Leah was indeed a good person, the old her, was the worst side of her. None of us wanted that back

It wasn't like you could blame her.

Now, the positives outweighed the negatives, big time. And she still did contradict people, but hey who doesn't?

I just sat in my chair, bored out of my mind, as Emily talked with the photographer about getting a deal. Sam looking on with admiration. Emily was a bargain hunter.

Everyone else had their partners there, and I guess I kinda felt left out that mine couldn't show up. I didn't know her name, Emily said it was a surprise When I persisted, and nagged her to give me clues, she finally told me.

Apparently she loved to swim more than anything.

Despite that, I knew a lot of girls that loved to swim. It didn't really help.

I found it rather ironic, that I loved to swim too. I myself, was on the swim team back when I could be, in High School. Now I would be graduating next year, with nothing to do. My grades were pretty high, and I could get into college if I wanted to. _I just don't know how long this wolf thing will last._

Jacob shot me a look, he was bored, and since he was the best man, he would have to walk down the aisle with Leah.

He really didn't mind, but they playfully laughed at each other as the poked fun at the idea.

They really became good friends, and thats why she was his Beta.

I remembered Quil being pissed off about that, I didn't really care, but he felt betrayed that he would choose some girl over him for the spot.

Jacob and Quil had a heart-to-heart, and he got over it. Leah laughed the whole time.

And really, I couldn't argue with that. Leah was a good beta. And Jacob knew how to choose his leaders, she would be best for the job.

Maybe thats why Sam's pack was so broken. He barley had given Leah a rank or respect for that matter. She was practically an Omega, and she hated it. Thats why she had faltered in her techniques.

But now that she had a rank. And a high one at that, she was able to outshine most of us in her speed-by an even greater distance and she was getting stronger by the minute

Sam would realize that he lost a valuable member. Leah was committed and when she was, she was efficient.

I found his eyes trail to her, he couldn't believe that she had been so happy. It made him happy.

Of course, he loved Emily, but he had a special place for Leah in his heart. As corny as that sounded, it was true.

Leah had grown her hair out. Just because she could, and Jake didn't care. She looked more vibrant and beautiful more than ever.

This was the Leah we used to drool over in the ninth grade.

I remembered that she told me, her cousin, she was very beautiful. And that she had dimples

This is all she told me.

I was left to wander on how this girl would look like, of course, I would take Leah's word for it, she probably was beautiful. The thoughts made me shiver.

Emily had even shared her perception of her. She promised that she was as stunning as Leah described

Apparently, this girl, was a comedian. She was funny. She was sarcastic, like Leah. She was kind and gentle, she was understanding and mature for her age, and she loved motorcycle's

I was starting to become more interested in this girl everyday. She loved motorcycles? That was _hot._ I turned out, that I knew who she was. That bothered me, how could I not remember a girl who loved to swim and motorcycles?

I shook my head, mentally, this was wrong.

Quil gave me a funny look, from across the table. He had been sitting with Claire, who naturally, was the flower girl.

Quil had no part in this wedding, mainly because he didn't want to be.

They already had pairs. Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Jacob and Leah and then there was me and Quil. One girl left, who had been Melanie.

One of us had to take her, and Quil only had eyes for Claire. So I was left with this.

Collin and Brady and Seth were going to be those guys you met at the doorway and hand out pamphlets of the ceremony, I guess you could call them ushers? I really didn't care.

Emily just wanted all of the pack to be in this wedding somehow. It was crazy, but she really loved us.

The newer wolves couldn't really attend this wedding, their tempers would be too strong to handle, they were being tamed right now, with old Quil and Billy Black.

I found my eyes close, and my ears attempt to block out any of the cheapskate moves Emily tried to push on the photographer.

"_So 50 bucks an hour? I think 45 would be much better. I mean, fifty is just ridiculous. Think about it" _

I struggled to find a comfortable position to sleep in, and when I found that, my eyes closed in pathetic effort to finally get some rest.

Before I could have the chance recuperate; a motorcycle engine robbed me of my relaxation time. I gritted me teeth harder; but shut my eyes with greater force.

I wasn't going to wake up for a passing noise, so I kept focusing on sleep. Unfortunately the noise grew louder, until it paused to a halt. Someone decided to come late to this stupid rehearsal huh?

I still attempted to rest, this wasn't going to wake up because Emily just screamed "Melanie!"

I growled frustrated. It was a chick? Some girl thought she could come in here with what sounded like

XR '70 Harley Davidson, I mean she probably didn't even know what that even-_Oh shit!_

Did Emily just scream out the name of my escort? My eyes snapped open immediately.

Melanie?

My brain clicked – loved to swim motorcycles, _Melanie Clearwater! _

I searched around frantically to see where she could be until my eyes rested on the back of Emily's head, she was chit-chattering with some beautiful girl.

Melanie? The girl from school? I couldn't believe she was back, this must be fate.

My hands flew up to my mouth; she was to beautiful for words. My tongue couldn't dance the phrases, the terms to tell me why. The earthly descriptions didn't prove to be magical enough to explain her presence.

It was captivating

I remembered her from high school, I was practically in love with her. We were so close, _so close,_ this whole wolf thing came at such an inconvenient time.

I thought restlessly about her when I first phased, I annoyed the guys a lot, but I didn't care. I wanted to bad to tell her everything, I could always trust her with anything

"Dude," Quil retorted, stuffing little cheese blocks in his mouth "Why are you staring?"

I revolved my head to speak "Look, it's Melanie, the girl from school. . She's so beautiful"

Quil rolled his eyes, but he did look. He too looked overtook by her breathtaking beauty. It looked as though he didn't imprint at all. "She's definitely a looker" he concluded, praising his attention back to Claire

"A looker?" I spat. "More than that"

"Hey," Quil cautioned "I don't see women that way"

"Oh so you're-"  
"No" Quil ended my joke before it could live "I am not gay, now shut up"

I smirked before diverting my attention back to Melanie. God, she was beautiful. Before I could catch my breath, her eyes looked up to me. I was greeted with a smile.

"_Oh" _Emily introduced _"You know Embry." _

My heart stopped beating from the sight of her adorable dimples. I guess this was Emily's "surprise" It sure did shock me.

It picked back up again, my mind told me do something. I lifted my hand and waved it more silly than I meant it to be. She grinned goofy like, as if what I was doing was stupid. It probably was.

I dropped it back down ashamed, Emily gave me a weird look and that was when I figured what happened.

Did I just imprint?

I was breathless from her very essence of being, but then again who _wasn't? _

I did a quick scan of the room to notice every single man-even a couple women in the building had their eyes set on her, some sort of dark lust for her (excluding imprinters) like they were under her spell...

No. Not possible.

I mean this girl was gorgeous. But I didn't feel that pull that drove me towards her, in other words, she wasn't the center of my being. She wasn't my complete half.

Unfortunately.

I looked around again, to maybe change my brain functions on something else. I felt disappointed. A longing I actually _wanted_ to be with her.

I noticed Collin and Brady looking at her with their tongues practically hanging. They couldn't control their pre-teen hormones as well as I could

_Pigs_


	9. Brief Author's Note MUST READ

**Author's Note.**

**We are entering Post-Breaking Dawn, ****I totally skipped out on the whole wolf transformation crap; she morphed right after nationals! But since you guys will be reading with a HUGE gap. I'll just fill you in**

**Melanie is a wolf **

**She talks to Embry a lot; her allegiance is with Jacob. **

**She is not your average wolf. **

**This is where the story takes off, those previous chapters were filled with slight fluff and background knowledge – if you gave up on this story, expect the drama to happen, now. Hang on, pwease (:  
**

**Thats all you need to know! **

**Read&Review. Love you lots **


	10. Sprout

Despite my dire attempts . . . my relationship with Embry was growing into something.

It was constantly on the border line though, it would progress, but then it would stop. It would freeze; and then burn terribly. It wouldn't move on to something that I would've liked.

I mean, I wasn't leading him on or anything, but I wasn't exactly giving him the impression that I wasn't interested.

I was always interested.

I'm the girl. He's the boy. I kinda expected him to do all the first move crap. I remember he lacked in asking me out then, and now he had a second chance, why wasn't he taking it?! It pissed me off

But he wasn't doing anything. He's treating me same as ever. We've talked and talked for hours. We love the bands, we hate the same character traits. He's totally my type. I discovered this years ago, and this little reunion that happened was obviously fate. We were falling in love again. . .

And he's really,_ really _hot.

It's like I'm his best friend. But I _so_ didn't want to be that to him. I wanted to be much more.

From the past few days...Embry was the only one who calmed me down. He was the only one that ceased the monster inside; all this stuff happening would've probably been taken way worse on my part.

He really took care of me, he helped me stay relaxed at all times. Without him, I'd probably be phased somewhere in the woods not able to shift back in my human form.

A now, here I was, sitting on the couch right next to him, in his basement laughing at probably the dumbest of things. Usually his mother wouldn't approve of him and a girl, alone with no supervision, but Elaina loved me like a daughter. She completely trusted me.

Plus he was my escort at Sam and Emily's wedding. I know Em had given her nothing but promising words to describe me

My mind wandered on to the betrothal. Embry was my partner. Which meant we were gonna dance together.

My heart sped up, when I thought about us twirling in a fanatic spinning circle...

"Lenny" Embry smirked, cutting into my fantasy effectively "I don't think you can take this movie. It's pretty scary"  
I countered his smug smile with an even smugger one "Embry, we've been through this don't call me that. And I'm sure its not scary at all"

He raised an eyebrow, I raised mine expectantly "We'll see about that" he threw a pillow at me"If you need to scream, do it on here. My mom will come down here asking questions if she hears you hollering at the top of your lungs"

I stuck my tongue. He snorted. I would much rather clutch on that muscular arm of his . . .

"And I'm gonna call you whatever I like, Mello Yello"

"The screams will be coming from you. If I hear you make another-"

"On to the movie" Embry interrupted me, a lopsided smile masking his face. I loved that smile

"What is it?"

"Haunting in Connecticut"

I snorted "Oh, please. I've seen that way to many times. More gross than scary"

"You've seen it?" he asked, a question mark forming, with his eyebrows "well that ruins everything"

He looked as though he was disappointed, he really wanted to see a movie huh?

"Oh..well" I began "We can watch it again?"

"No..it wouldn't be the same"

"I'm sorry"

Though I didn't really know why I was apologizing, I began to brainstorm. He sat back down on the couch looking fumbled. It was totally adorable.

"Let's watch something else"

"Like what?"

"...a funny movie"

He popped his head to me; his eyes focused on something.

"Yeah..." he trailed

"I know a couple funny movies..." I finished quickly "um...The Hangover, Th-"

"Yes!" he immediately agreed

Before I knew it, we were hanging upside down the couch laughing our asses off before the opening credits were over. It was just too funny...

I found myself trying to get closer to him, but I couldn't find the right moment. It wasn't like this movie was scary or anything, so I really didn't have a valid reason.

I was beginning to regret my decision to bring this movie suggestion up. But then again, I was too busy cackling to notice my attempt to cuddle with him.

"So..." Embry began, flipping from the chair impressively, when the movie finished "Are you ready for the big day?"

I huffed "Um, Embry, I'm not the one getting married."  
"You know what I mean"

I chuckled. My shoulders at ease. The previous doubt and worry that had taken over my decisions were up-lifted. Becoming a wolf gave my insight on the whole Emily-Sam-Leah issue.

I learned about this wolf stuff from Jake the night I phased, he told me imprinting was the basis of their existence. He explained to me that he had imprinted on Renesmee, and I instantly knew that Sam was with Emily for that reason.

No clarification needed. I just knew

It provided some relief at least, I mean, it gave me an explanation to the madness.

I still felt and explosion of emotions for Leah's sake; but thankfully she imprinted too, so her pain and suffering weren't so prominent now.

Fortunately.

Leah had imprinted on some half-breed, named Nahuel. I had met him one day, and I instantly noticed his beauty. I was happy for Leah. . .plus, he spoke Spanish. He was a smart man.

I always wondered every night if Embry had imprinted; how much joy I would have felt if he imprinted on me? But I knew he didn't. He was definitely protective of me, but not in in the insane way that Quil looked out for Claire; or how Jared defended Kim from even the mildest of insults.

He also didn't look at me with the same glint in his brown eyes, not in the same way Sam beamed at Emily.

Not the same way...

It bothered me day and night, that he could imprint any moment and not pay any more attention to me. And a small part of me knew that Embry didn't pursue in his need for me, because he was restricted. He was scared he would hurt me in the way Leah was.

He never voiced his views, I knew he felt that way.

For some strange reason, I wasn't. I was more the do what feel type of person, and well, I was feeling Embry. I knew this could blossom into something else, who lives life dreading about tomorrow? If he thinks so much about this and never imprints; where will he be? I'd hope he take that chance with me, I was ready.

"Yeah. I guess so." I answered "I love weddings"

"Really?" he continued, he looked at me coy like "I heard you fell asleep at Cousin Mandy's"

"Oh my God" I snickered "Did Emily tell you that?"

When I didn't get a response, I threw the pillow he chucked at me earlier. He threw it back in reaction, I ducked; poking my tongue in defiance

"You don't even know Cousin Mandy is"

"Yeah, she's that chick who had the boring wedding. Everyone knows"

"I didn't fall asleep" I persisted

"Sure, sure"  
"Quoting Jake are we?"

He rolled his eyes "Maybe."

And thats how every conversation with Embry would end. We would start strong; very, very vulnerable for change. Our topics could easily be infested with flirting; but he kept it clean. And then when I would try to keep it that way, he would stop with one word answers.

I hated those.

"You know, Embry" I began, my courage speaking up for me "Whats your problem, anyways?"

He stared at me; confusion linking all over his face

"Never mind" I murmured, getting up dramatically.

I was halfway through his basement before a very muscle toned arm stopped me. I wanted to lean into it, but I controlled myself. "Whats wrong? You can't just leave like that, finish what you were gonna say" he commanded

I looked up to him; his eyes did have a glee, they were shining. But it wasn't in the same way...not the way I wanted.

"I have nothing to say to you" I spit, my words twisting the previous mood of the room.

I walked past him, and swung up the stairs at superhuman speed, barging out the door with a quick goodbye to Mrs. Call.

If I was his imprint he would've chased after me. And because I didn't hear his soft footsteps; I felt as though I wanted to cry.


	11. Crazy Wedding Drama

I found myself tugging my tie whenever I thought about her. The way she exited me the other night left me pondering on her, wondering and worrying why she was so damn messed up. Why did she do this to me?

I was kinda scared of seeing her, but a part of me wanted to confirm that she was okay. After all we learned a lot more about her yesterday.

My mind often drifted back to the conversation me and Jake had with old Quil after her melodramatic monologue. Jacob was tired of this researching crap that Carlisle was giving him so we just took it in our own hands and spoke it up with the master.

What was funny was how the man knew why we came there:

"_You want to know whats different about her" _

The first sentence that was uttered from the old mans lips. He knew we would come sometime, and he knew what answers we needed.

I couldn't wait to tell her.

But she wasn't answering her phone calls, when I tried to reach her she wouldn't come to the door. She was angry at me.

I knew she couldn't ignore me for to long...unless she wanted to upset Emily.

What bothered me was why she was angry, I mean there shouldn't be a good enough reason. We were talking, laughing and being normal towards each other and all of a sudden she gets all bitchy?

_Girls _my mind retorted

They were moody. They got angry pretty easily. And sometimes it was annoying, especially if you don't necessarily care for the girl

But I do care for Melanie, and I do love her...to some extent. My brain wouldn't project or admit my love and admiration for her because I knew it was wrong. I could break her heart like a twig.

I didn't have any intention of doing so

What she didn't know was that I was loving her from afar. By not pursuing myself, I was doing her a favor.

She deserved someone better.

I groaned as I watched the limo come closer. I knew that was the bridesmaids.

Sam stood impatiently, his neck craning up to see Emily, but she wouldn't come just yet. My nostrils inhaled. The scent of Women and lilacs approached me, but the distant flowery smell that emitted from Melanie kept me focused.

I soon became jittery, I wanted her to come inside. I wanted to see her beautiful brown eyes. I began to lift my chin in the same way Sam was. I knew how he was feeling.

It was first Claire walking down, in her adorable white dress. Her mouth quivered into a frown as we watched the petals hit the ground with such grace. Quil looked at her intently, wondering why she was sad. Right when Quil raised his head, just like Sam and I, Claire turned her face to observe him

The smile forming was enough to send you into a heart attack. I heard a clatter of "Aw's" as she reveled her baby teeth. I myself was baffled by her undeniable cuteness.

Soon, Rachel walked down. She seemed nervous, but when she caught Paul's affectionate stare; she smiled and walked with more elegance and confidence, a sway with her hips proved to be over the top to some, but it caused most to respect her in general.

Kim however, was another story. When she saw Jared gawking at her, she blushed. Nearly tripped and glided ungracefully compared to Rachel's previous stride. I wandered my eyes somewhere, I hated to see someone be embarrassed,

My heart heated out of my chest, it began to thump so hard that Sam looked at me for a split second, his eyebrow raised up at the sound of my excitement. I didn't even look, I stared intently on the woman who would walk in next.

Melanie. I sighed heavily when she came in, her beauty not fading one bit. She walked as though she didn't even care that others were watching her, however, it was still slow and graceful, the perfect pace.

I was so caught up in her walk that could be compared to a dance, that I didn't even notice how everything else blurred. My periphery didn't work anymore, I was fixed on trying to catch her eyes. She didn't have a smile on her face, I suspect that was my fault.

I gritted my teeth. I made her unhappy. Stupid me.

She glanced at me once, and that was enough. I released a breath of air, some people looked, but I continued to stare at Melanie

I didn't notice Leah coming, or even Emily's famous entrance as the music rolled, my eyes were fixated on Melanie's. I wanted to tell her I was sorry.

Eventually she gave me a look that obviously said 'Stop looking at me, you creep'

To my surprise, I obliged.

I concentrated on not falling asleep.

* * *

"Whats wrong with you?"

I closed my eyes, I couldn't look at her anymore. Her eyes were slits as she spoke these words, I could tell she was still furious with me. I tried to shrug it off and look nice for our dance, but she wasn't interested in impressing anyone.

"Nothing, okay" I answered back "You're the one who's acting all weird"

"Oh please, Embry" she spit "You're the one-"

"Who did nothing wrong?"

"No, you-"

"What did I do?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped eruptively. Whatever she wanted to say she kept to herself

"What? I'm completely innocent." she knew I was right "I tried to call you the other day, but you didn't answer. You ignored when I rang your doorbell, Mel, if somethings wrong, say it"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Since when did I ever not understand a word that you say?"

"This is different"

"Mel, when I called you, I had something important to tell you, but if you're gonna be like-"

"Okay, just forget it! What did you want to say? Tell me now"

"Why should I?"

"Because you should"

"You're obviously mad"

"I said forget it!"

"You don't mean it"

She gritted her teeth "I'm over it, okay? Just. . .just tell me"

I huffed, I knew the information I was going to share was not in my place to be withheld from her, and I knew that Jake would just catch her and tell her everything later. Holding it for ransom wasn't going to work, especially since she wasn't going to tell me what bothered her.

"We talked to Old Quil about you"

"That's it?" she said, unimpressed

"We asked him why you're so different from the rest of us and-"

She sighed "Ugh. Not this again"

Melanie didn't really care that she was different. She thought that we were all freaks nonetheless, and she didn't want to be reminded that she was the weirder one compared to the rest of us.

She was utterly annoyed by Carlisle's interrogating her. Asking her questions about how she could tell off Jacob about a decision she didn't agree with.

"Look, Mel, this is important" I shushed her "Quil suggested you're a 'lone wolf'. It's been shared in our legends before – not something popular, but it's possible"

"Okay, what the hell is a lone wolf?"

"He said it was a wolf that could break off from the pack on its own, but enjoyed the comforts of a family, so they hover around pack families for care and protection. You're able to defy Alpha rule because you're not technically in the pack, Mel"

"So that means I can leave whenever, huh?" She said, interested

"I guess," I said suspiciously "Why?"

"Oh, nothing" she dismissed

I gave her a look that clearly said 'if you ever leave, I'm gonna kill you' She smiled blandly, in response.

"Can I stop phasing?" she pushed ". . just wondering" she quickly added

"I don't know" my previous emotions pushing, my heart arguing. I didn't want to lose her. "In order to stop phasing, you need to have a pack behind you to help with the transformation . . you can't just stop phasing on your own"

"Why not?"

"Because a lot of things piss a werewolf off" I said blandly "If you want to stop phasing, you need a driving force. Being alone is a huge factor for protection, if you don't have a pack to help, and danger passes by, you're gonna phase-"

"But don't I have Jake's pack for protection?"

"We can't really help if you're in danger, we can't read your mind, remember?"

"Oh" she said sadly "Why would I be in danger?"

"You never know"

"Well, besides that, why can't I just stop?"

"You need a driving force too. A wolf needs to have a reason to stop phasing, something strong enough to control its anger"

"Imprinting" she suggested

"Spot on"

"So you're saying that you _have _to imprint to stop phasing? That's absurd"

"From what I know . . .Taha Aki quit phasing to be with his beloved, thats kinda like how imprinting works"

"That's dumb. What if you don't want to imprint, but you want to stop phasing?"

"Trust me, I've been looking for that answer"

She looked down, embarrassed about her question and how it hit me on a personal level. The way I answered obviously pertained to her, I wanted to be with her, I never wanted to imprint. I want to stop phasing for her sake and mine. I just didn't know if she knew.

"Well, is there any other reason?" she pushed "Really?"

"I guess a wolf must need really strong, outrageous self-discipline"

She groaned, "That sucks, you know"  
"I know" Oh, I was definitely aware of that.

"So, thats what you wanted to tell me?"

"Pretty much, I'll let you know if I get any more information"

"Thanks" she said, not meaning it one bit "Hey, Embry. I'm sorry about how I acted, I was really just. . .I was just mad about something else"

I knew she was lying. The second she spoke, I knew. She didn't have sugar coat it for me, I knew what really upsetting to her. It was the same thing that was killing me every night I thought about her. I didn't want to open wounds, so I kept my mouth shut and accepted the apology. Throughout the reception I spent my time with her, and we efficiently acted as though nothing happened.

I decided that maybe forgetting what happened before would be the best, I was extremely pleased when Emily threw the bouquet and Melanie caught it, _completely _accidental.

Unfortunately, I hadn't caught Sam's bow tie, instead Jared's sleazy ass caught it in his weak efforts to impress Kim, however he wasn't aware of tradition – the catchers were treated to a dance.

Melanie initially turned her rightful position to dance with Jared and handed it to Kim; however, Kim insisted that she didn't want to break rules, so Mel begrudgingly walked with him to the center of the dance floor.

I hissed when I saw Jared's trembling hand touch her waist, his eyes met mine for a second. Even though embarrassing, he basically begged me for forgiveness.

Even though we weren't dancing, everyone, I mean _everyone _knew Melanie was my girl. I was extremely protective especially since she could be snatched and taken from any promising bachelor. However, Jared had Kim, I knew he meant no harm, so my shoulders eased.

I glanced at Kim, her eyes were focused on not looking at the twirling couple, I knew exactly what she was thinking.

Kim was self-conscious about her height and weight, she was significantly shorter than her love and a little on the pudgy side of things . . .

I saw her eyes filled with envy as she noticed the perfect figured Melanie- who by the way, was wearing the same dress she was, but look completely different- dance effortlessly yet impatiently with her uneducated partner.

Melanie was tall and skinny, toned and beautiful – basically she had the body super models coveted, and Kim was aware of this.

Jared used to think about it during patrol, Kim tried and failed numerous diets, beauty implants and height advancements. She was one crazy chick.

We all knew despite this, Jared loved her and yada yada yada, but I noticed how she looked at Melanie's body, her eyes scanning it every couple of seconds in hopes of maybe finding a flaw.

Good luck with that, Melanie was literally perfect!

I guess that's what caused her to blow.

Kim stomped her way towards Jared and Melanie, her face fuming, obviously pissed.

I and others watched as her bright red cheeks opened her mouth to say words I know was beneath her.

"Kay, you know what Mel? I would've never allowed you to dance with Jerr if you weren't such a cheap slut" Kimberly hissed

The pack began to whisper amongst themselves, I shared a weary glance with Jake, I noticed Quil cackling in the background, this was funny to him?

"Excuse me?" Melanie said clearly, her face speaking for her anger.

Kim grabbed a skeptical Jared possessively "Lay off my man and get your own"

And as Kim started to walk off with Jared trailing behind, Melanie laughed. This time, more people than just the pack noticed.

"Um, newsflash!" Melanie said, sarcastically "I don't want _Jerr._"

"That's _my_ nickname for him" Kim said, spinning on her heel "Fuck off, we all know you suck Embry's dick"

Melanie, mine and the rest of the packs mouth opened. Quil quit laughing. Leah stood defensively, I could tell she was ready to have her cousin's back if this escalated. Nahuel looked to his love in fear, he had her back if anything happened.

She called Melanie's name so low that no one who wasn't super with hearing, could catch it. Melanie looked toward sher snarling cousin and gave her a whimsical glance, she chuckled too – this was _comical_ to her . Jacob raised his eyebrows at me, I ignored him and stood making my way towards her as soon as my name was mentioned

"Kim" I interfered "That was uncalled for"

Melanie shot me a evil glance, I shuddered to think of what she thought.

"Oh, look, here comes Embryo to the rescue!" Kim snarled, twirling a piece of hair. I narrowed my eyes, disgusted.

The humans began to chatter not really noticing, Sam looked at us with some sort of disappointment, this was his wedding after all. . .

"Honey," Jared finally spoke. His voice shaky and embarrassed for her behavior "Are you well?"

"Of course, I'm well, darling . . .well, until this bitch came along and tried to steal you"

"Hey look here, don't ever call Mel-" I began, my anger almost surpassing me. She could make fun of me all she wanted, but when she insulted Melanie, that was another ordeal.

"Um, excuse me, Kim, but apparently, I'm already sucking Embry's dick, so what the fuck would I want with yours?" Melanie cut me off.

I heard a pathetic "ooh, burn" that escaped Quil's lips. I laughed. Kim's body stiffened, her face drained of color. She had no response

"I mean . . since you _know_ so much about me and Embry, I guess it's true" Melanie finished, and turned her head towards me. "So, I guess I am sucking your dick, huh, Embry?"

I scratched the back of my head and gave her a lop-sided smile "Guess so"

"It's settled then. Not a secret anymore, thanks Kim. "

Melanie left it at that and zoomed past our little gathering, took a seat next to Quil and high-fived him. I smiled at her incredulously, she was amazing. I had no reason to not follow.

"I don't know about you, but I would've slapped the shit out of her" Leah murmured as she sat in her seat, not caring for Jared's reaction. I chuckled. No one could really argue with her.

I took my spot next to her and gave her a shocked look, Melanie's eyes remained narrowed – just like before.

"Wanna tell me why she thought that?" she addressed me at instant, almost demanding

My shocked look doubled "I have no idea" I admitted

"Oh, really?" she said unbelieving

Great. Just fucking _great_. She thought I started this? Did she seriously blame me for-

"You obviously planted that idea in _Jerr" _she scoffed "And he _must_ of told Kim, thanks Embry. I thought we were friends."

"What? Mel, thats ridiculous! I never thought of you that way-"

Quil coughed, calling my lie. Jacob chuckled. I hissed. It was a secret between those two that I obsessively thought about her in the most perverted way possible. I thought about kissing her and going there with her, _plenty_ of times. Only when I was on patrol, which would always be with Jake or Quil. I remembered when I first saw her naked, when she phased back the first time, and she only trusted me with covering her up from everyone else, since Leah wasn't there. I had a hard time not looking myself, and I did, catching several glances of her perfectly sculpted body, she was too busy checking if anyone was looking to notice.

That day replayed in my mind all the time.

Melanie noticed Quil's unhelpful snort and Jacobs secretive smiles, her eyes grew stone cold. I could tell her anger heightened into something else "How could you?" she whispered.

"Melanie" I said, my heart accelerating. Stupid friends! "No, they're being stupid, ignore them, I never ever thought about-"

"Forget it" she said, her eyes tearing. My heart tore in half as I watched her walk away towards the bathroom, I noticed Leah's eyes trail to her and back at me, a murderous glare headed my way. "Ass wipe" Leah insulted

I sighed, and growled at my supposable best friends "Thanks. Thanks a lot, fucking fags"

Jacob grew silent, noticing my anger now, and Quil's smile grew less and less wider. "That hurt my feelings" Quil said, in an effort to make me laugh.

I didn't. I just glared at my food not hungry at all, I could hear Melanie's heartbroken tears. The sound of her despair made me want to cry, but I held it in. However, it clicked something inside me.

I began to get even more angry.

"We just fucking made up!" I nearly screamed, at those idiots "And here you go fucking it up"

"My bad" Quil said "But you know that was a lie"

"I never said she sucked my dick" I hissed, whispering almost

"Maybe not" Jacob allowed "But you haven't had necessarily clean thoughts about her"

"So? She didn't ask that"

"She might as well have"

"But she didn't-"

"Embry" Quil cut "We both think you should stop trying to impress her so much, you guys can't be together-"

"Who said we're gonna be together?" I denied

"You've been dreaming about proposing to her" Jake said, blandly

"How did you know about that?" I whispered, embarrassed

"We're in your head, remember" Quil said, pointing to his own "We saw while you were sleeping"

I looked down, dismayed with this news. It was true, I wanted to marry her, she was the love of my freaking life.

"Look, guys. I know you think this is dumb, but she's the one for me, okay? I fucking love her more than anything, I don't want to imprint. I want to be with _her. _Cased closed "

"We understand" Jake said, Quil nodding sympathetically "But there is nothing you can do, if you risk a relationship, you could hurt her, if you love her, you wouldn't put her in that situation"

I whined "I know, I know."

"Knowing is not doing" Quil said, smart-ass like. A stupid smirk on his face, I wanted so badly to wipe it off physically.

"What am I supposed to do?!"

"You can't just say 'oh, I don't want to imprint' and expect to not imprint, Embry" Quil added

"Spend less time with her" Jacob suggested gently "Or if you can't do that, don't lead her on"

"I've been doing that!" I nearly hollered "It isn't working. I still love her"

"We didn't say to stop loving her, just leave her alone. Let her be, Embry. It's for the best"

"I don't think I can do that" I admitted "It's too hard"

"Oh, man up, pussy" Quil insulted, scarfing his food down.

"Oh, I'm the pussy?" I countered "Says the douche who can't go two fucking minutes without talking about Clare-"

"That's different" Quil said, immediately

"Oh, it's different because you imprinted, huh?" I said, getting angrier "So my love for Melanie is invalid because I didn't place some stupid wolf bond on her, is that what you're saying?"

"No . . ." Quil denied, though I knew thats where it was getting at

"You both changed" I pointed out, sadly "You think that just cause you imprinted, you're better. I can't believe this bullshit, are you fucking kidding me?"

"Embry" Jacob's eyes popped "Stop shaking, you're gonna phase. . . Calm down, dammit"

I growled, I took one glance to Sam and he nodded, I gave an apologetic look to Emily, who seemed to sense my pain, even though she didn't hear a word of that conversation. She smiled and told me I was already forgiven, God, she was awesome.

I took that nod as permission and speed-walked out the room, gently removing my suit and exploded. I needed this release.

I felt like I needed to cry.

But I was a man, and that stereotype of us being the tough guys, kept me from making a fool from myself, even if no one would see.

Instead of crying, I tackled a nearby tree.

The cracking sound was satisfying. But my thirst hungered for blood, I wanted to kill something or someone . .

The beast within me raged.


	12. Beach Love Affair

Two weeks. I haven't seen or heard from him in two whole weeks. My mind began to worry, but brain began to whisk him off – he shouldn't be so important to me anyways. We were only friends.

I groaned as I remembered what he said to Kim and how I was addressed as a bitch for no apparent reason.

That really pissed me off.

I'm not gonna lie, I was pursuing one wolf, but sure as hell wasn't Jared. I mean, where was she even getting this from?

My heart wrenched as I put two and two together: he denied it, and I wanted to believe, but there was no other explanation.

My eyes strung with embarrassment, I couldn't believe this!

I love Embry like a brother, and since I knew that a "us" was not an option, I learned to cope with it.

During the days which I was angry with him, I stayed in my room for hours on end, thinking about this whole situation.

I needed to stop this before it grew into something terribly hard to exit, before we both fell hard, before we couldn't come back up.

We were headed in that direction.

I knew it, if life was normal – if everything wasn't so got damned stupid, I'd be happy with the love of my life right now.

Leah wouldn't deal with heartbreak. Emily wouldn't have her scars, and most importantly, Kim -the original, small, quiet, sweet girl- wouldn't have gained such a bitchy, paranoid ego.

Imprinting changed people.

I didn't know if I could even imprint, or maybe even be imprinted on. I was different from the rest, why should I have the right to imprint and release me from this stupid predicament? Life hated me.

I had became so stressed and worried for his sake, he was gone somewhere, he took off to deal with his excessive pain. I understood.

But a part of me wanted to not forgive him for what he did, and another insisted he was clean and innocent; I know deep in my heart, Embry would never think things even remotely related to that about me.

I think.

My ego began to run wild, what if he had? That meant that no matter how many girls came through this rez, he always thought about _me. _

The thought sent me into a whirlpool of mercy. I was going to forgive him, and nothing could stop that.

My shoulders tensed and my back ached, due to the constant strain and bundle that was placed on my neck – the pain of love.

I needed a release. I needed to get out of this.

The only thing that came to my mind: First Beach. Cliff Diving. Swimming. _Water._

The beach was breezy and sorta warm in its own right, the summer air was coming and I could tell Washington was headed for a particular rare summer days where humans spent time on the beach. No one was here this late at night, it was nearly midnight.

I shook off my fear, Embry wasn't around to protect me from anything. I didn't care, I loved midnight swims, _anyway._

My brains shuddered about when we used to meet up here, even though he might have been exhausted from patrol, he always came. He would appear at the same spot in the woods, I would jump in glee, running to him until I jumped in his arms and he caught me, as if we were long-lost lovers.

It was something I enjoyed for some reason, it made me feel as if I was running to something that belonged to me. As if, when he caught me, he agreed to be in my possession forever.

But that wouldn't happen today, I tried to wipe that shiver my bodyexposed, in fear.

I stripped down to nothing, skinny dipping was always fun. I never did it in Embry's eyes, but today he wasn't here, I was free to do whatever.

I pranced into the water about a million times before I realized it was time to put the clothes back on, even though I was soaping wet, I needed to keep me covered. Regardless of my high temperature, it usually dropped down a hell of a lot when I got cold. I always had Embry to keep me warm.

I laid in the sand thinking about the Melanie-Embry races; we both adored swimming, and I think it was rather ironic that we did.

We loved it for the same reasons: freedom.

We never finished a race all the way, he'd always cheat and swim in front of me, I'd grab his legs and we would sink lower into the water, fearlessly.

He would grab me in his pathetic effort to save me and brought me to the top; I didn't argue, he pulled me closer to his chest in the effort. I loved that.

We would raise to the top, he'd find me laughing and a lop-sided smile would plaster on his face. Did he really think I would drown?

My body laid even harder against the uncomfortable sand particles, my back prickling with slight pain, I ignored it.

I was so out of the zone, I hadn't noticed who had approached me.

"Melanie" Embry breathed, his skin radiating heat. I looked up to see his torn shorts and leaf enriched hair, dirt had made a home in between his rock hard abs, my eyes nearly popped at the extremely sexy sight – it looked as though he went through numerous obstacles in order to reach and save me passionately.

Before I could ask, my body was crushed against his, the sand grazed between us, but I ignored it. His hands overlapped at the back of my head.

"I'm so so so so sorry" he whined "Please, please, forgive me, I didn't mean-"  
"Embry, it's okay. I overreacted. I should've known better-"  
"I really have been acting like an ass, I'm sorry. I should understand. Please forgive me!" he continued to weep, ignoring my mercy as if it didn't exist, hopping for the second chance that was already granted

"Embry, I said you were forgiven. Stop apologizing!"

He released me, and I immediately missed the warmth he gave me, physically and emotionally, my body lacked the chemistry.

He took one hard look at me and smiled "You've been swimming"

I looked down and noticed that I hadn't looked that much different than him, sand was caked in my hair, it was all over me, making it's way in between a lot of areas . . .

"_Duh_" I said; he smiled again, leaving me breathless.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, mischievously

"Duh" I allowed.

His smile retreated at my words "That's not good"

"Why not?"

"You shouldn't miss me" he warned, looking away "It's not a good idea"

"Why not? Embry, we're practically best friends. I can't _miss_ you, anymore?" I accused angrily

I saw his shoulder flinch when I said we were only friends, I didn't enjoy saying it either. But we both had to put up a front for us in the long run.

He took my hand and pulled me down with him to sit down on the cold sand, I bit my lip in anticipation for the hurt he was going to be forced to inflict on me.

"I can't see you anymore" he stated bluntly

"Excuse me?"

"We can't be together, Mel. . .I just can't do it"

"Can't do what?"

He met my eyes in annoyance "You know what"

I looked down shamed, I did. We all did.

"Fine. Does this mean we can't even be friends?" I nearly whined

"No" he denied "But staying away from each other will do us best, before we can both control ourselves"

Control? What the hell is he talking about? I never needed to be controlled around him. I was cool as a cucumber.

He saw my confused look and sighed "I mean before _I_ can control myself, Mel"

I glowered at him, my anger speaking in ways words could never express. My body began to shake a little.

I stood defensively "Great. Just fucking great, Embry. What was the point of coming here if you're going to never see me?"

"I needed to make sure we were cool, before I left" he stood as well, matching my height. He wasn't that much taller than me, but he was tall enough to only lean a few centimeters to reach my lips.  
"You're leaving?" My heart dropped

"Yeah, for the summer, I need to get out of here, Mel. I can't take this-"  
"W-where are you going?"  
"I don't even know. And if I did, I wouldn't tell you"

This made my eyes tear, I tried so very hard to contain myself throughout this confrontation, but now I actually let it all out. My pride diminished in seconds, I would beg for him to stay.

"Aw, Melanie" he whined "Please, don't cry"

In an instant he pulled me towards him, my sobs grew louder, I burrowed my face in his bare chest, tears wetting his pecks. His and my body shook with fear. We were both afraid for the future, what was I without him?

"Mel" his cry muffled, his mouth vibrating against my luscious locks "I love you, so very much"

I hadn't responded, the pain was unbearable. I wanted to stay like this forever, but he released me in no time, his fingers pulling my chin to face him. I thought he would kiss me for a second, but thought the better of it.

"I have to leave" he whispered

"Does Jacob know?" I asked, trying very hard to keep my last conversation with him alive.

"I didn't tell anyone yet, Mel. But I'm sure he'll oblige, he has no choice"  
I pouted, I couldn't let him leave me, it hurt too much

"Melanie, I'll be back for senior year, okay? I'm just not going to be here for the summer"

"That's too long"  
"It's for the best" he nearly growled

I looked down, and before I knew it, I saw his footsteps were retreating into the woods, my heart shattered when the distance between us heightened

This. Sucks.


	13. Crappy Summer

My summer was planned to be a wonderful one.

I was going to go swimming with Embry

Have lunch with Embry

Go swimming again with Embry

Talk with Embry

Eat dinner at Emily's

and go swimming with Embry until the day broke.

Only one problem: Where the fuck was Embry?

I didn't even go swimming or eat with the pack anymore, there was no point, no one made me smile, no one made me want to do things anymore.

I was depressed ever since he left. Even though I was visibly and physically heartbroken. my pride seemed to grow over the days. I never asked Jacob or anyone if they could hear him mentally, or if they could tell where he was. I didn't want to know if he thought of me every second.

I didn't want to know if he forgot about me.

I sniffed my nose, I was crying a lot more often these days. My sister accidentally broke my helmet, and I didn't get angry, instead I broke down into an endless vibe of sobs. My family looked at me weirdly, I shrugged it off.

I cried when there was no more ice cream, or if I had to do the laundry. Tears streamed down my face whenever I was watching a movie. I even cried during _The Hangover_, a movie Embry and I watched over and over and over . .

It was pathetic I know, but because he ditched me, I had to deal with the pain somehow. He messed with my balance, my body functions were fucking up because he had to leave!

My heart shattered when I placed a red X on Embry's birthday. . .August 17th. He was 18, that meant he could do whatever he wanted without me. I almost broke down again, I was planning on surprising him on this day.

I didn't see my cousins anymore, I didn't spend time with the pack. Every day was getting closer to my senior year, and applying to college and all that crap.

Leah one day came to my room one summer morning, her eyes cold with pity.

"Mel" she said, sitting on my bed "You need to get off your lazy ass and apply for college"

She had a shit load of applications in her hands. I assumed my mother bribed her here.

"I'm not going to college" I murmured in my pillow "I'm going to truck-driving school, remember?"

"Shut up" she hissed "This is your future. Don't mess around, now get up and sign these fucking papers"

I groaned and obeyed, I noticed the papers scattered over my bed. My eye glanced at the University of Washington somewhere in the frenzy, I instantly grabbed it. I knew Embry was planning on attending U-Dub. Leah gave me a look.

"What are you doing?" She snatched the paper out of my hands "That's an application of University of Washington, Mel"  
"I know" I snapped, snatching it back

"Since when did you want to go to school in_ Washington?_"

"What do you mean, I've always wanted to go to U-Dub" I lied

"Melanie, you've been complaining ever since you were three, that you absolutely hated it here."

"Well, time has passed" I shrugged  
"No, Mel. You hate rain, this school isn't for-"  
"How do you know, huh? U-Dub is a good school, okay? Maybe I want to go there!"

"Just because Embry wants to-"  
"This isn't about Embry!" I almost screamed "Don't you dare bring his name up"

Leah sighed, she opened her mouth to say something but thought the better of it and shut up. "Fine. Apply. _Whatever_. But if you apply here, promise me you'll apply to NYU"

"NYU?" I hissed "That's too far away"  
"Mel, don't throw your life away because of some stupid boy! And I will bring him up all that I want to, I understand what you're going through. But please, give your mom some ease and apply, okay?"

I couldn't argue, my mom always wanted me to go there, it was her dream school, and the place setting was amazing. In the middle of New York?! I tried to ignore my desire to live in the big city.

"Fine"

"Fill all these out, okay?" she ordered "And I'm going back home,"  
"Okay" I said, my body not ready to write down my name and address a million times, it was a gruesome task.

"Oh, and Mel, we're having another bonfire. Be there" she demanded

My eyes snapped to her "Hell no"  
"Embry's going to be there . . . " Leah almost sung  
"He will?" My heart accelerated

Leah laughed at my weakness as she walked out the door, I glared at the papers in front of me. Suddenly, I was happy to write down as much information as possible.

_Yes_


	14. Bonfire

The fire in the center was intimidating in many ways, I've seen my pack brothers for the first time in month, it was good to see my little cousin smiling, I even discussed college with Jacob, he was set on staying here with Renesmee.

He told me was planning on opening a garage with Quil, and Embry, I was so proud of myself for not squealing when he mentioned his name.

I shared glances with Kim, I tried my best to ignore the awkwardness, but she approached me. My eyes clearly suggested I was annoyed just at her presence

"Hey, Mel" she called "Can I talk to you in private"

I nearly denied the offer, but I caught Jared's pleading eyes. I obliged. There was no point, the pack brothers would hear everything.

"Look, Mel" she said softly "I'm sorry, I apologize for my actions at the wedding"

I wasn't shocked with her words "It's okay" I lied

"No, no" she continued "I don't know what happened, I wasn't myself. I am _extremely_ sorry"  
"It's okay, Kim. I understand. You gotta watch out for your man, it's cool"

She chuckled, I smiled. I had successfully made this less awkward "It's just that something took over me you know? Not that I am making any excuses. But I feel as though I was being controlled"  
"Really?" I said interested "Weird. I believe you though, Kim."  
"Oh, I don't know. I'm kinda scared that maybe I was being controlled, yknow?" she whispered, her eyes darted from left to right as if to suggest that something was here controlling humans.

"I hope not" I left it at that, and retreated back to the bonfire. She soon followed and met Jared's eyes, I sat next to Leah, who smiled at me. We almost laughed at the fear of humans, but kept it nice.

"Melanie" Leah changed the subject, her face ready to break into laughter "So . . .what are you doing for your 18th?"

I narrowed my eyes "That's not till December."  
"So, you should make plans for the big day" she said again, her attempts at not laughing failing her

I frowned "Obviously, I'm partying at the gay club"

Leah snorted her laughter even louder, Quil expressed his interest in our conversation. "Really?"

"Uh, yeah" I said "I'm gonna dance with some gay guy and kiss him at mid-night"

Leah cackled "I remembered that! You've always wanted to do that. Oh my God, I need to come with you"  
"You can" I allowed "Anyone can," I gave Quil a look, an invitation

"Fuck no" he immediately declined. Everyone laughed  
"Oh . . " Leah touched her head "It's all coming back to me!"

"What is?"  
"We were going to see if we cold turn any of them straight and play a game, remember?"  
I threw my head back and laughed "Oh yeah! Extra points if his name is Jorje!"

We both released sounds of happiness; this was the first time I have laughed since he left. This gay club thing had been a Leah and Melanie inside joke ever since middle school, and it shocked me to see that we still remembered everything.

"Okay, Melanie. December 31st. You better not let me down"

"Of course not. Remember when I said that I would marry Jorje?"  
"Yeah. And you would move to Albuquerque and have three kids. What where their names again?"

"Luis, Maria and Jorje Jr."

Jacob smiled at Leah and my sudden jolt of excitement we've both been a little down lately. Nahuel visited his family for the time being.

"So let me get this straight" Seth cut into "You're partying with gay guys, hoping to turn one named Jorje straight. Marry him, move to Albuquerque and have three kids? Where the fuck do you come up with this?"  
"I don't know" I admitted "Hey, Leah, I think I need to apply to U of NM"  
"The fuck is that?" Leah said, more seriously

"University of New Mexico"

Leah chuckled again "Sure, sure"

Jacob gave her a look, claiming the copy rights to that phrase. Leah shrugged it off. I smiled at this, for once I was happy. This was amazing.

"Jorje, Luis and Maria?" A comical voice called. "Albuquerque?"

My breathing hitched a little when I noticed the dark figure move silently in the night, his lean frame finally revealed after what seemed like eternity.

"Embry" I breathed.

He smiled "That's me"


	15. Beach Love Affair II

He nodded his head to the left, and I instantly took that invitation, jumping to meet him. I heard a few snickers from behind, I decided ignoring them was the best thing to do.

In the months he was gone, I noticed his hair grew longer, it framed his beautiful face perfectly. I almost hyperventilated, the sight of him drove me crazy.

We walked in silence towards First Beach, our spot, the place we could claim as our own.

He pulled my hand towards the cliff, we didn't jump off, but sat there, our feet dangling above the misty blue.

"I missed you" he said at once "A lot, and I had time to think"

"I still miss you" I said, dumbfounded, even though he was sitting next to me. I struggled to make sense of my words, gosh, I was such an idiot.

While I mentally slapped myself, I noticed Embry's face grew softer, in a way that meant he understood what I had said. He knew me better than I knew myself.

"What did you think about?" I pushed  
"Shit"

"Such as. . .?"  
"You"

"Anything else?" I hummed, he had been thinking about me and only me for three months?  
"Me." he finished "Us. Our problem"

"And . . ?"  
"I realized that there is things we can do," he raised an eyebrow "To make this easier"

"Like what?" I asked, curiously

"Staying friends is the least controversial" he admitted, sadly.

"What if we can't do that?"

"Then I have to move onto plan B"

"What's plan B?"

"I don't know yet"  
I scoffed "Embry! You thought about this for three months without any ideas?"  
"I have ideas" he said "But, I said staying friends is the least problematic"

"But-"  
"No matter how hard it may be" Embry said as a matter-of-factly "We should still try it"

"But-"  
"Melanie" he whispered, his hands under my chin "We _have_ to try it. We owe it to ourselves, okay? If we succeed, it will be amazing"

"We won't succeed"

"I know" he said, looking away "But trying doesn't hurt, does it? And who knows, we might"  
"You're suggesting that you'll imprint on someones baby and it'll be the end of that, now wouldn't it?"

He flinched when I mentioned the "I" word, and he snapped his head towards me when I said 'baby'. Embry didn't want to imprint, and if he did, it wouldn't be on a baby. As he told me before.

"No . . " he trailed "That would solve it for me, but what about you?"  
"I don't know" I admitted "I think I would go insane if I see that you're basking all your attention in some brat"

Embry smiled "I wouldn't"  
"You haven't imprinted" I said impatiently "You don't know, look at Quil"

"What about him?"  
"Biggest ladies man" I said "And now he's some baby's babysitter, it could happen to you"

Embry cleared his throat, and twisted his lips to the left and in that adorable habit of his. His eyes met mine for a second, until they showed desire in the waters below.

"Promise me you'll try?" he held his pinky out, I smiled and held fingers in the powerful and unbreakable bond of a pinky-promise.

"I'll try. But I won't promise that it'll work"  
"All I ask . . now lets jump, shall we?"

"Lets" I giggled as we interlocked arms in the good old fashion, ran and jump as high as we could, while crashing into the soft waves.


	16. Veela

The pack was in a ruckus tonight, the night of the bonfire, the Cullens walked on our land to express a warning for us: The Volturi were coming back.

I was the only confused one in the faces full of agony, until I pinched a nearby Embry, as he explained the gruesome tale of the Italian rulers.

"They want you" Edwardo said, pointing at me.

"Why do they want Melanie?" Sam asked, his forehead creasing in worry as he shared a fearful glance with those around him "What did she do?"  
"Nothing" Jasper said "She was born this way"

"What do you mean?" Jacob moved forward, holding Renesmee silently in his arms, her face grave, she was aware of the situation.

"We've learned more about her." Jasper answered "She isn't the lone wolf, she isn't even a wolf-"  
"Melanie _is _a wolf" Leah confirmed, stubborn like "We know that for sure"

"She may be one" Jasper alerted "But she isn't of the La Push legends, she is something else, something hereditary, but more on her mothers side of things"

"Melanie," Edward eyes met mine "What ethnicity does your mother belong to?"  
"She's Columbian" I said, confused like, my face twisting at the stench.

Edward rubbed his chin "We don't know for sure, but it seems that she must be a Nymph . .however that blood runs through European history, are you sure Mel?"

"A Nymph? The fuck" Leah commented "This isn't Harry Potter, Edwardo"

Edward smiled for half a second before realizing I had an answer.

"My mother is Mestizo" I said, trailing "I think if she has any European blood, it'd most likely be Spanish . . and only a little bit"

"A little bit is enough" Jasper said, weary like "This cure is known to affect those of later generation to the smallest of percents

"What are you_ talking_ about?" I stammered "What gene?!"  
"The Veela gene" Jasper stated "It doesn't matter where she got it. We know for sure what she is, Melanie, come with me"

I hesitated looking for reassurance towards my make-shift Alpha, Jacob, he shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know what to say.

"Melanie, you aren't a part of his pack" Edward cleared "You can make decisions without his say, please, come with us"  
"I don't think thats such a good idea" Sam murmured "I doubt she trusts you. . "  
"I don't" I agreed.

Embry cleared his throat, this whole conversation had him froze with fear – his eyes wide with worry. "I'll go with her" he offered

Edward shared a glance with Jasper and nodded, and I was suddenly pulled from the safety of my pack family, only to be dragged closer and closer to the smell, the sweet, disgusting stench of parasites.

I was met by two other vampires, both female, one with short brown, spiky hair and another with longer, more darker that reached down to her back.

"I'm glad you came!" the shorter one squealed "I'm Alice, and this is Bella"

I didn't answer, my eyes remained on Embry, I gave him many tense glares, but he seemed at ease. His shoulders were relaxed, I guess it takes time to trust these leeches, huh?

"It does" Edward smiled

I nearly fidgeted as he answered my mental inward thought, I had know he could read minds, but this was just freaky.

He chuckled before he planted a kiss on Bella's forehead and together they retreated somewhere in the woods, I wondered why Bella had even come, was she waiting on Edward or something? A small voice inside my head answered yes.

I've heard too many things about Bella Swan, some were positive, but most expressed negative qualities. Maybe because Leah was my source.

Sounded like a whiny bitch to me.

I heard Edward growl from a distance, I ignored it. I seemed more relaxed to know that I had offended a vampire.

"Melanie" the short vampire er Alice called "I had a vision as clear as seeing through a foggy mirror, but the audio was still in tune. They talked about you, them, the Volturi" she said their name like it was the most disgusting thing. "They wanted you. They talked about you and how you have powers to do certain things . ."

"Like what?"

"You can change your body form, can't you?"  
"I can phase, yea"

"Do it, do it now"

"What?"

"Do it, we need to see something"

"What do you need to see?"  
"Please, Mel, just do this, we need to know now" Jasper gave a pleading look to Embry

"Go ahead, Mel, if anything happens, I'm here" he assured

I did as they told me too, letting my frustration convert to anger. Feeling the warm heat spread to my back and toes, until it exploded inside my skin, stretching it to take form of a wolf, my bluish-grey fur binding to my body.

Alice began to move towards me, I jumped back in my own protection, she held her arms out in peace, I saw Embry's eyes trail and open as he watched what was happening behind me. He jumped and bean to watch, I howled in confusion. Jasper had pulled one hair from me, I felt it in the tiniest of sensitivity

"What are you doing?" Embry roared "Get your hands off her"

I saw Embry on the side of my vision tackle Jasper who made no attempt to fight back. Alice screamed  
"No, no!" she hollered "Get off him, Embry you're mess-"

But it was too late, my body had collapsed to the ground, I felt myself coming back . . but how? I hadn't commanded myself to do so.

Everyone looked at my naked body, Jasper turned around closing his eyes in respect, however I noticed Embry hadn't. I was extremely mad because he didn't, even though he has seen me naked countless times, it was common courtesy to not look.

Immediately Alice brought a blanket to cover me up "I knew I needed this" she murmured happily

"Jasper . .we did it! She is a Veela, oh, I can't wait to tell Carlisle!"

"What?" Embry said, a smile on his face "Alice. Explain"  
"Oh, Embry" she said, as if they were friends "It's known that if you pluck the hair of a Veela in their transformed state, they return to their original form, in Melanie's case, a beautiful seductress"

"What did you just call me?" I asked groggily  
"A seductress" Alice said, like it was nothing "You_ seduce_, Mel. You lure in men and kill them, its what Veela's do"

"Um, I've never killed a man"  
"Oh, you haven't yet" Jasper said, almost yet "But you can . . this is so great! I've never met a Nymph before, wow, what an experience"

"Melanie . . part of the reason why you love to swim so much, is because you're a water Nymph . . .the water, it's where you belong"

"Uhh . . .okay?"

"Oh, silly, we have so much to tell you! I'm so glad we met you before the Volturi got their greedy little hands on you"

"Why do they want her?" Embry said "She never did anything to them!"

"Unfortunately, they have Jerisavlja in their captivity-"  
"Jeri-what?!"  
"The international Veela Leader, jeez, Embry, catch up with the times"

Embry looked her incredulously "There's a fucking leader"

"Yea, theres about fifteen of them scattered around Europe – if they heard that Mel was here, I shudder to think how they would react"

Alice woefully looked at Jasper "How would you think?" she whispered

"Not nice, Veelas' watch over their own, they're fiercely loyal to their kind, since most of them have died out . . if they knew one of their own was here, they would assume she was being held captive or tortured, they don't believe that they can socialize or live with human men. . ."

"Why not?" Alice soothed, her hand rubbing Jaspers bicep, he touched it to his chest

"Men over the centuries have done nothing but hurt them, that's why they make it their mission to kill as many deceitful males they can find, depending on their mood, a Veela may ask a man to dance, which could be very good or very bad . . .If you have gained deep favor of one, they will return it with greater value. However, if you lie or cheat or even look strangely at one, they can kill you in one instant"

The last word that flowed from Jasper's mouth left a lasting effect; as if it were echoed, it gave me a chilly feeling.

"However, Melania, you seem to be doing well with the pack, I'm sure if you were able to talk to them, they would trust you, it's easy to gain trust if you are of their species. .you could cease supernatural war between Veelas and Vampires, in the midst of Europe . ."

"I'm not going to Europe to speak to Jeri-whatever" I announced

"Why are Veela's and vampires fighting" Embry questioned

"Why do you think? The Volturi are making unnecessary enemies, I fear their greed and ambition for discovery is also fueling their egos. Veela's maybe be promiscuous, but oh boy, do they fight, it is rumored that the ground shakes whenever a Veela battles"

"Well, if the Veela's knock the Volturi out, that'd be great for all of us? Wouldn't it?"

"I guess so" Jasper allowed

"How come you know so much?"  
"I've talked to Carlisle about my suspicion, your scent was also different from the rest, I also talked with my friend Eleazar, he has a way in telling what your power can be, I thought he might help in classifying your species"  
"So you're saying I'm not a human? I'm pretty sure at one point in my life, I was a human" I said sarcastically

"You grew up human," Alice explained "But when you reached a certain age, you phased, right? And thats when you grew into those characteristics . ."  
"You're a half-breed, the wolf gene from your fathers side has merged with your Veela gene, from your mother, that explains why you only grew into it, whereas being born with the power immediately" Jasper explained

"So what now? Am I some sort of freak of nature?"

"We all are" Alice joked "But no, we hope to keep you safe from the Volturi, even if it means war"

"Should we be worried?" Embry pulled me closer to him, as if he was afraid I would morph into some freaky ugly monster thing. It felt as if he didn't even know who I was.

"Only if Mel has any siblings, do you have a younger sister?"

"Yes" I breathed, my heart beating "What about her? Is she gonna be okay?!"

"I fear she might have the same fate as you, unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it"

I gasped "How am I supposed to tell her this? She'll freak out!"

"It's okay, Mel, when the time is right, we'll tell her, theres still a slight chance it won't happen"

I nearly fainted at these words 'slight' wasn't enough to make me relax.

"Alice" Jasper said, noticing my anger surpassing me each each second "We've said enough, lets go and leave them alone"  
"Okay" Alice said, groggily "Bye Mel, bye Embry!"

She took off at superhuman speed after her lover, I stared after pondering on each word, almost pleading them to take them back, hopefully what they said wasn't true.

Embry scanned me for a second, before holding my hand and walking me towards the heat and safety of my pack, I somehow managed to keep my face straight, and not burst into cries. I could give all the credit to Embry's calming presence.

Unfortunately the pack heard every single word of it, and I found myself walking into an awkward silence, my breathing was the only thing I could hear and I felt extremely naked, literally and figuratively.

And I didn't even know which one bothered me more.

Embry gave me his shirt to wear, so it covered me from mid-thigh up, I've shown more skin with my pack family, but I just felt weird.

They knew about me and Sofie's risk, they knew about my weaknesses and even worse, my strengths. Some of them didn't look at me in the same way, as if they were afraid I would hurt them, they now knew my full capabilities, and I was an enemy. For once, I felt like an outcast.

"Melanie" Leah greeted "This is crazy"  
"Tell me about it" I agreed, shaking my head "I just don't know, I mean, at first I was sure they were bullshiting me, but I'm not so sure now"  
"I'm sure they aren't lying" Jacob defended "What would be the point?"

I couldn't make any sense against Jacob's argument, so I just nodded in agreement. I couldn't believe this.

"Okay" Embry began "I'm confused. We leave for what, two seconds? Come back and everyone stops the legends? Nothing is different."  
"Everything is different" Collin hissed

"Not really, we already knew Melanie was special" he gave me a sly grin "In more ways than one"

I scoffed "Shut up, Embry"

We both released one, long chuckle. It was dry and pathetic, it died out before it could spread. The pack was tense.

"No seriously" Seth said "There shouldn't be a difference, Mel is Mel, same as ever"

I smiled at my younger cousin and his defensive, he was right, I didn't change with this new piece of information. As far as I'm concerned I wasn't any different, and I've been a Veela for months now

I hadn't taken the time to voice my sense, but it seemed that a mutual understanding spread amongst the pack, they understood and accepted me, regardless. That's why I love my family, though a little shaky and nervous, you can always count on them to have your back.

"As far as I'm concerned" Sam announced "She's still Quileute, she has the gene, and she's a part of this pack. Case closed"

I chuckled dryly "Thanks"

He gave me a nerdy smile, and thats when I realized that Sam wasn't all serious and business, in fact he was more of a joker than a leader. Even though he did a good job of it.

"Yeah," Jacob agreed "What he said . ."

Embry and I laughed at Jake's inexperience with Pack announcements; Renesmee was fast asleep, I was stunned to see that the vamps trusted her with us so easily, but then I remembered that she was safest with Jacob. She truly was beautiful.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and excitement, but besides the strain on our weary hearts, I couldn't stop smiling at Embry. He would smile back, I wondered if he knew that whenever he did, his right eye squeezed a little more than the left one, and his cheeks would shine, circular like apples, his forehead smoothened while he laughed, but throughout the whole night it was crinkled. He was worried

This little 'stay friends' thing was going to crash and burn, really soon.

**Confrontation**


	17. Confrontation

**PREFACE**

**Three Months Later.**

I waited.

We all tensed for a fight. All of us were on the defensive side of things, if something slight happened, one of us would jump in anticipation for a blood-curling showdown, but all this anxiety was for nothing.

They never even showed up.

They retreated, it turns out, their original goal plan was to abduct me, and with my previous total ignorance of my kind, use me for their own use. And because Jasper and Alice told me everything there is to know, I was a powerful enemy.

My shoulders relaxed when I heard the news, Embry and I hugged each other to the brink of death while he whispered words of comfort, I almost cried.

I was right about the stay friends thing. We most definitely weren't friends, we were something way more. Something else.

We weren't together officially, but I have no idea what to call it.

Basically, kisses were out of bounds, wrong, totally broke the rules – if he kissed me, it would fuck everything up, it would mess up this 'thing' that only Embry and I understand.

We were on mutual grounds when it came to hugs; can't get enough of 'em. We hugged every five seconds, when we saw each other, when were leaving each other, and sometimes in the middle of a conversation.

The rest of them looked at us like we were insane, and, I didn't even know how to deny that. The proof was there, I was hugging a boy I loved and could never have, that sounds legit insane to me.

Besides hugs, we expressed our love in rules, we were chained to regulations, certain things we couldn't and could do, some things were not allowed in public.

I only hated how I missed out on his kisses, something told me that they were as soft as he was, I imagined myself with my lips on his, plenty of times, and all of them, he was gentile.

The lust inside me burned like coals, but I learned to contain myself, fooling around with Embry wasn't going to solve anything. It might be fun . . . but I forced myself to believe that it was damaging to us, somehow.

Embry and I were kinda like the whole "More than friends, less than lovers" idea, but it was different, because we _were _more than lovers. We expressed our love in emotions, words, hugs. We lacked the physical.

I knew with all my heart that Embry and I had the capacity to have sex, and be okay the next day, we were hundred percent ready, mentally.

But certain things held us back.

I knew that Embry and I were in a relationship; just without kissing or sex. Which in some people's eyes seem impossible, but it actually wasn't as hard as it sounds. I mean sure, I needed to find a way to release my love to him in _some_ physical way, besides hugs, to ease the madness even, but that's why I went swimming with him.

I've learned that not thinking about how fucked up we've become, makes it easier. I mean, we were literally together, we just couldn't take it a step further . . .

It was utterly annoying. We've been likes this for months, and no one has said anything . . no one has told us that we were crazy, they just let us make fools of ourselves.

I didn't care anymore. We were happy fools.

And it wasn't weird or anything, it was normal. I mean, at least, it was before he screwed things up. He tells me he loves me all the time, and in public, it seems like two friends expressing their gratitude, but really, its secret lovers being stupid, trying inform the world that they were happy together. But it wasn't until this one night that made this whole 'thing' seem . . well, whats the word?

Fucked.

Let me care to explain:

* * *

"I love you"

"What?"

I shivered. The cold air swishing in from the my opened door left me freezing, but I refused to focus my attention on anything else, not with Embry breathing erratically in front of me. His manly jaw clenched in the most sexiest way, his eyes dark with pain and his cheeks hollow, as if he was biting his lip from crying out.

Embry and I always said we loved each other, but the way he said it just didn't seem right.

I stood at my door, I could feel my eyebrows forming a question mark, he left me deeply confused.

"May I come in and explain?"  
"Sure" I said automatically

He walked passed me and grabbed my elbow softly, pulling me to a chair, he kneeled down and leaned his hands on my thigh, his eyes rested on mine.

"I love you" he repeated "I love you so much. I can't stop thinking about you. You drive me insane, I can't not be without you"

I popped my eyes, what was happening. "Uh . . "  
"Look, Mel. I fell in love with you years ago, I just never wanted to admit it. And now, I can't lie to myself or you anymore. I love you. You're the one for me. I can't picture being without you"

"How-"  
"I don't know" he admitted, groggily. A smile forming "You're the most beautifulest woman I've ever seen."

I raised on eyebrow "You're delusional. Get some rest"

He stood at instant "No, Mel. I'm stupid. For keeping this away from you for too long-"

"Embry" I addressed, my heart pounding "I won't lie. I love you too. I really do, ever since high school. But-"

"Really?" he breathed, ignoring my attempt to end this insanity.

"I've always"

He stood back "This sucks"

"It does"

He took a seat across from me, I felt the heat projecting from his bare chest. His shoulders moving up in down from his deep panting. Had he run all the way here?

"Mel, I want to be with you. And I just had to tell you. But I don't know if I can love you. This whole wolf thing sucks ass"  
I didn't comment, the pain was unbearable from his presence.

"What are you gonna do?" I questioned  
"I don't know" he admitted

"If you love me, and want to be with me, why don't you just do it?"  
He sighed "Mel, I thought you knew? I could imprint any second. I couldn't bare to hurt you"

"So?"  
His eyes opened widely, his pupils now darking with anger "WHAT?"

I flinched from his sudden raise of volume

"Melanie" he spoke "You can't be serious. I couldn't. . .we shouldn't"

He spoke those words as if he thought of it millions of times and as if he had to tell him self a billion times to never do it.

"Why not?" I counter attacked "We're in love. You _could _imprint, Embry, key word: _could"_

"I am not willing to stake you on that bet"

"I'll be fine, Embry" I lied, my heart speaking for me.  
"No you wouldn't" he called "Don't lie. I could never hurt you, Mel, please, don't make this harder"  
"Are you scared?" I taunted

"Yes. Scared of your pain and mine if we do this" he warned "I can't deal with it, I'll hate myself if I ever did that to you"

"So, if you're just gonna keep to yourself, whats the point of telling me this?" I said coldly

He stood again, and within seconds his hands pinned my hands to my sides "How could you?" his voice was weak "I love you so much, Melanie, you don't understand. I could never ever take a chance that could hurt you, please, believe me"

"I believe you" I said "But are you too much of a pussy to even try?"

He released my hands "You're not being yourself."

"I'm not, Embry! I'm not. You're the one who decides to come to my house a one fucking AM to come and tell me you love me but can't even love me? Whats the point?"  
"I can't stop thinking about, it was driving me insane-"  
"So what, do I have to keep thinking about you? Embry, this won't work"  
"I'll make it work" he said determined

"And how are you gonna do that?" I pushed

He moved in two strides towards me, this time his hands reaching in places that I would of never imagined. His weight pushed me against the wall, and I was sandwiched between his burning stone hard chest and the cold window.

His lips attacked my neck, and I hadn't argued. Instead I invited him in, wrapping my legs around his waist in seconds. He took that as a sign to lead me into the bedroom.

My heart spinned fanatically, _this was it. _What I've kept bottled up was now going to have a chance to explode . . .

"Oh, Embry" I moaned in excitement, when he nibbled my ear.

He seemed encouraged with my sudden sound, and wanted to hear more of that, he trailed his kisses down to my chest, moving his lips around my breasts through the fabric of my shirt. I groaned at his sudden braveness, he was more ready for this than I was.

And then something in him clicked

His head raised in seconds, he looked me in the eyes, ashamed like, he released me, and I pouted

"Whats wrong?" I questioned

"I can't do this" he said, stepping away from me, his arms over his head as if I was untouchable . . .as if my very touch burned him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear me earlier Mel, I love you" he said with emotion surfacing "I love you. I can't just use you. . You're more than a fuck buddy"

"Embry" I said, not bothered by his words "It's the only way we can be close without any strings attached" My _lust_ speaking for me  
"I can't, I'm sorry"

Before I could object, he was out the door, my face slammed on the pillow while a vibe of endless tears escaped my eyes.

This. Sucks.


	18. I hate this

I couldn't believe what just happened.

I was ready to finally show him just what I was about, how much I held him to my heart, how much I had waited for him to love me, physically, I was ready to let him know that being with him was the only thing I cherished, the only thing I would never take for granted, even if it was once, it was something. .

And what pissed me off, is that I was ready for the release, but like the dick he was, he ended right when I was gradually getting ready for an explosion. _Ugh_.

I sat in my bed that the Cullens offered, they suggested I stay near them since the whole Volturi crap thing was an issue, I liked the idea of living alone, I wouldn't have a whiny sister to wait on or a nagging mother – though I loved them dearly.

They needed to spend some times away from me, after all I was "dangerous". I may be cool with werewolves, but with human men not so much, I hadn't even realized how much I did have a problem with the guys at my school. They bothered me and the way they treated their girlfriends, but I just spent my time with Embry anyway, so I was watched.

Also, Carlisle suggested that little exposure of wolves or Veela's for my sister, might help in giving us a smaller chance of her headed towards this fate. I was all for it.

It also made it easier for Embry to just walk in and watch T.V. with me, or talk or whatever. And oh, did I mention coming in at the middle of the night just to get me excited and kill the vibe because he just "couldn't do it".

What couldn't he do? Obviously me.

I chuckled at the smart ass side of me. Was it pathetic, laughing at 2 A.M. alone? Yeah.

I suddenly grew more and more furious with him, what was the fucking point? Can someone please explain why he was acting like a little punk? Why was he so afraid?

Him doing this would hurt more than rejection. I knew that for sure. He was causing me so much pain, I couldn't take it anymore.

I needed to end this.

It wasn't worth it anymore, he messed things up, he went there, he was too scared to make the move, and even when he did, he was scared to finish the task.

I grew more and more frustrated, I couldn't even sleep . . I couldn't deal with his crap anymore, I needed to give him an ultimatum, either we're together or we're not. Make up your mind, no in betweens.

I was ready for this.

_Embry_

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Stupid._ I charged some tree again, my energy exiting myself in a weak way, it wasn't enough. I fucked up. Real bad.

She, it was all her! She made it so goddamn hard! She looked beautiful, so beautiful every minute of the day, how could I resist her charm? Sometimes I wondered if she used her Veela powers to seduce me, but then I realized that, that was just a silly excuse on my part. I wanted something to blame. It obviously couldn't be my fault.

I ran harder and harder in some direction, I couldn't believe this. What just happened? I lost my control for one stupid second and all of a sudden I'm here so angry that I can't even phase back? This was killing me.

The stupid part was, leaving that summer was pointless. All my plans had failed, and my attempts at separation only made it that much more sweeter when I saw her again.

I had missed out on her love for three months? I almost beat myself over that.

I forced myself to sit down and relax and just think. I needed a way to solve this, not being with her was not an option.

I tried to trace back to the beginning. .

We were in love

We weren't together because I could Imprint.

I was insane

I didn't understand this, what the fuck could I do? I couldn't _not_ imprint, I'd give anything to be with her, even for a little while!

And thats when I finally got it. Wolves imprint.

I could stop phasing. I could be human again, and then-

My excitement had me at a loss for words, _that's it_

I growled in anticipation heading back to the familiar scent, she would have to accept. She had too.

I knew she would.


	19. Dude, you're crazy

It was morning, and thankfully, first day of winter break . . ah, how I basked in this time. I couldn't wait until I was out of here forever. I grabbed some chips and began munching away.

As a perfect Christmas gift I got early admittance into NYU. Unfortunately, I also got into U-Dub.

I knew Embry was going there for sure.

I crushed the bag of chips, NO! We were over, I am not going to a school because he is . . .I am not going to a school because he is . . . .I am not going to a-

I heard a frantic knocking, I was terrified, but my nerves calmed down. I could definitely protect myself.

It all happened so fast. I opened the door, and then his hands cupped my cheeks, his lips crushing mine in the process.

"What the fuck?" I asked, when he finally let me go. He was smiling deeply, something made him happy. I was suddenly annoyed with his happiness, what was there to be happy about?

"Oh, Mel" he practically hummed. His voice cracked, as if he wanted to scream. In a good way. "I have good news"

He looked like a kid in a candy store. "What?"

"We can be together!" he blabbed "I can stop phasing and then we can be together, because then I wont imprint and we'll grow old togeth-"

"Woah, woah" I cautioned "What are you talking about? Stop phasing? You can't do that-"

"Why not" he challenged

"You didn't imprint"

"So? I love you. It's just as strong"

I pinched the bridge of my nose "Only one problem, we can 'grow old' together. I'm immortal"

"What?" his whole face fell, my heart shattered.

"Carlisle told me yesterday, Veela's are forever young" I spit.

"B-But"  
"Face it Embry, we can't be together, okay? I'm sorry, but we can't. It just won't work"

"I don't care" he said  
"What do you mean? It doesn't matter if you don't care, it won't happen"  
"I'll quit phasing."  
"Hellloooo? Earth to Embry? Didn't you hear what I _just _told you?"

"I'll stop phasing and I'll be with you forever-"

I stared at him, he was crazy, I think he's went over the edge. I struggled to put two and two together, stop phasing and be with me?

And then suddenly I understood

"What?!" I screamed "You expect me to just stand here and watch you grow old and die without me!?"

"Mel, I want to be with you so bad, I'm willing to die for you, I want to spend every minute with you"

"But, you'll die and I'll live, how will that solve anything?!"

"It'll solve a lot of things"

"Only temporally" I nearly yelled "Idiot! I am not going to let you do this"  
"I'm doing this Mel, we're going to be together. I'll stop phasing just for you, you'll thank me later"

He began to walk out the house, a sly smirk on his face, my eyes opened wide after him . .

No.

No, he couldn't do this. He wasn't seriously planning to _die_? Just to be with me for fifty years? That wasn't enough.

I couldn't do that.

I was driving him insane, over the edge. I couldn't let him do this . . .I couldn't . . .

He literally lost his crackers.

I needed to do something about this, I needed to leave. I needed to get the fuck out of here, for Embry's sake. He needed to stay alive. He needed to imprint and find his one true love, the one who wouldn't play games, the one who he'd be sure to love forever.

I loved him enough to let him go. To be quite honest, I never really understood when people said that, until now. I knew full well what it meant.

I immediately packed my bags, throwing clothes in some bag, I packed small, I'd most likely be on my feet a lot.

I felt free when I walked out in the cold air, with only one thing on my mind . . I knew I could just leave without telling anyone, unlike the pack, but I felt horrible for leaving them without an explanation. I decided the only person I could trust was my cousin, Leah.

I headed in her direction, the small cute cottage Esme built for her and Nahuel. Esme liked to build things, my house was perfect. It's like she could read my mind. Er, her son could.

I knocked her door quickly, parallel to Embry's entrance in my own house

A shirtless Nahuel answered the door, I stared right in his green eyes embarrassed. I really didn't want to know what they were up to.

"Hola, Melania!" He greeted "How are you?"

"I'm fine" my answer seemed too fast "May I see Leah?"

"Sure, come in"

I walked like lighting following her scent, she was in the bedroom. Ew.

She was covered in blankets, most obviously naked, I nearly gagged. The roomed smelled like sex. Ugh.

"Mel!" she said shocked "What are you-?"

"He's gone nuts. I'm leaving"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm leaving, I just wanted to tell you before the pack freaks out"

"Where are you going?" her face indented in worry

"I don't know. I need to leave, Embry's going crazy, I'm going to be the death of him-"

"What'd he do?"

"He suggested that he'd stop phasing"

"Oh"

"Yeah, I can't stop him. Unless I leave for a little while"

"What about school?" I could tell she disagreed with me

"It's winter break, that gives me two weeks. I'll figure out what I'll do then"

"Mel. I don't want you to miss school"

"I won't" I promise "Just please, please, tell Embry, I love him with all my heart and I'm leaving because he's going crazy and it's for the best? Also tell him that we're over, and it can't happen and I'm sorry, but we can only be friends"

"Uh, sure" Leah frowned "That's a lot, I should write that down"

"Yeah, do that" I agreed "But in the meantime, I'm out. Peace."

Before I could kiss and hug her goodbye, I ran out in the middle of day and some direction; only my heart navigated me.


	20. Wolf Glitch

I walked into the recently called meeting by Jake, he said Leah wanted to tell us something important. He looked grave, when I asked what it was, he said he didn't know.

I met up with Quil and we both ran in the direction of our alpha and best friend, only to see Leah with a huge frown. She glowered at me.

"You" she pointed "She's gone, because of you"

"What?"

She sighed "She left because you're fucking insane"

My eyes popped "Melanie?"

"Oh, she also wanted to tell me she loves you"  
"I love her too"

"She can't hear you smart one," she said "She's in the middle of no where"

"This can't be-"

"Yes it can, Embry, didn't I tell you to leave her alone?" Jacob reminded, his eyebrows meshing together.

"Wha-"

"Yeah, man" Quil backed

"You have no fucking clue what it's like"

"Newsflash" Leah said, sarcastically "We all do, okay."

"Then why do you expect me to do something you guys obviously failed at?"  
"Because this is another pack member, Embry. You're hurting her, you hurt yourself. And all of us, much less" Jacob explained

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, you can't do it, but I can? I bet you think it's because I didn't imprint?"

"No-" Quil began to deny

"Yes!" Leah answered "It _is_ because you didn't imprint. I'm not saying you don't love her, but you could any second imprint on some freaking baby, and just leave her in the ditch. I swear, if you hurt her, I'll kill you"

"I would never-"

"Oh please, you might say that now, but you'll be coddling with some toddler any time soon"

"It's true, Embry" Jacob said "You could imprint"

I looked down ashamed, they were right on so many levels.

"You wanna know what else she wanted me to tell you? That she's sorry it won't work, you can only be friends. It's over" Leah pushed

"No!"

"Yes," Leah nagged "She's being the bigger person, just let her be"

"I can't, I just-"

"You can, give it time, Embry" Jacob added softly "You'll both move on"

"I don't want to"

"You have to" Quil said, just as softly as Jacob.

I bared my teeth, the sound emitted told them I was seconds from morphing right then and there. Jacob didn't look much surprised, he in fact, stood back, as if letting me take my anger and run around for a bit. I wouldn't be surprised if he offered me a nice, blood rushing brawl – just to release some tension.

"Embry, calm the fuck down" Leah snapped, insensitively

"Leah" Jacob hissed "Be nice"

"You and I know that's not possible. Just, man up. _Gosh_"

The anger bubbled up inside me until it succeeded in transforming me,

I ran blindly, one thing on my mind: I was going to escape, I was going to leave again, I was going to find her and we would get married in Albuquerque, where I wont have to worry about imprinting. My genetic match would never be in New Mexico anyway.

I nearly laughed to myself at the thought, of course she wouldn't be there!

Something at the base of my neck told me which direction to go, I knew thats where Melanie had went. I'd find her and we'd leave these friends who didn't understand us. I'd tell her that Leah put lies in her mouth, and that I never believed for one second that she said that, I never believed she would leave, because she didn't. She was probably at First Beach right now, waiting for me to come, and rescue her . . and maybe she knew my plans on escaping with her.

Maybe this bond we have was enough to tell each other silently, that we were thinking the same thing. Maybe she could read my mind, maybe I could too and just didn't notice and we were holding back, but really leaving La Push could be the best thing!

I suddenly jolted with these new thoughts lingering, I was never interested in leaving Washington – but I'd be willing to do anything to win her back, to keep her by my side, forever and ever and ever-

_Dude, you're nuts_. Quil commented

I growled, now just noticing his presence, and angry at the lack of self-privacy. _Get away, Quil_

_Kay, Embry . ._ Jacob trailed _He's right, maybe you do need some time for yourself ._ . .

I do. I agreed _I'm gonna move to Albuquerque and live with Melania forever. So I guess I do need some time to myself , to you know, pack and stuff. _

I could feel Jacob and Quil look at each other weirdly and filled with worry at the same time. _Um, Embry, you're not going to Albuquerque, and I hate to break it to you, but I can't let you leave La Push . . .I mean, not at least in the state you're in right now._

_Excuse me? I'm moving to Albuquerque, okay? I love Melania, imprint or not, we are meant to be together! So I'm gonna have to leave La Push, so . . ._

_Embry. There's not a chance in the world, that'll let you leave my sight especially when you're so insane, seriously man, you're scaring me, do you need some therapy?_

_I heard Edward had a degree in Physiology . . ._ Quil suggested, jokingly but freaked out at the same time

_Yea._ Jacob agreed _I think you need to talk to him _

_I am not talking to that damn leech, what the fuck is wrong with you? They're the enemy, alright? And Melanie was my other half_

_Embry, stop. _Jacob ordered _Come back, _now.

I felt the gravitating force that made me want to run back to La Push and bow to the ground, whimpering for my Alpha's orders . . .I almost folded. My strength proved to never falter. My love for her was my shield, I could protect myself.

Jake hated giving us orders – he absolutely detested it, and since everyone was friends here, he managed to give minimal orders throughout his Alpha career, he usually listened and_ suggested_ ideas, instead. And sometimes we had no choice but to follow them, he didn't let us walk over him, but he wasn't as tough as Sam was.

Jacob scoffed _Embry, what the hell? Can you please come back? _

_No._ I denied _You have no power over me, Jake. I belong to Melanie, now. _

_Dude, come back. Seriously, is there some sort of glitch in this Alpha thing? COME BACK. _

I didn't answer and let my paws do the talking, I heard Jacob growl in frustration and Quil guffaw barks of laughter, I could feel his nervousness, though.

_Oh, come on Embry, _Quil complained _Just come back and make Jake happy, you're gonna diminish his self-confidence. _

Jacob ignored the jab and released one ear-splitting howl to the sky, it was a special call, one made only for his beta, Leah, who hadn't taken the liberty to join this conversation.

Within seconds, I heard Leah's agitated voice _What, what, what? _

_Leah_ Jacob tightly welcomed, as if he was struggling to talk_ Get Embry, I can't reach-_

Before Jacob could finish his question, I felt Leah's advancement towards me and the excitement that flew through her mind, she loved to run. And she ran fast, so fast that I began to fear getting caught. I had to do this for Melanie.

Leah cackled at her attempts to reach me, she was long ahead of Jacob who watched in awe through her eyes at how quick she was. He silently wished he could run as fast and cursed at Leah, that only gave her more joy.

Quil had ceased in his running_ Embry, you're a dead man._

_Shut up, shut up, shut up _I hummed, concentrating on outrunning her. She was hot on my tail in seconds.

She was laughing throughout the whole chase, this was funny to her.

_Hell yeah._ She admitted

_Oh, Embry._ Jacob laughed with her _Just quit, there's no use. . .Damn Leah, how'd you get so fucking fast?_

_I don't know _she said thoughtfully _I think it's because I was a runner before this wolf crap._

_Yea, that's probably it_, Jacob allowed, making small talk and ignoring my obvious fear. Leah was now running by my side

_Hey, Emb!_ She greeted _Wanna stop running? Thanks. _

_Never . . ._ I gritted _Mel . . .Anie . . ._

And soon enough, she was circling me, I tried pathetically to run passed her, but the undefined grey blur side-tracked my vision, I couldn't take this anymore!

Her laughing died out as she noticed my panic, and so did her prancing, when I stopped trying, she walked towards me, her face calm as ever. Her left ear cocked upward, a curious look plastered all over her furry face. She wasn't even panting! And here I was laying on my paws, almost dying, breathing rapidly. It was like I was an overweight person who just ran a freaking marathon. My lungs sought the air and released it in seconds, continuing the loud cycle

_My face is not furry_. She smiled _And you sir, put up a good fight. Thanks for the exercise. _

I groaned when I saw Jacob reach us a couple minutes after, breathing almost as hard as I was, he narrowed his eyes at me and I looked away, not willing to meet his gaze

Quil was no where to be found

_I'm here_. Quil said, I could see his smile Y_ou guys are like some fucking super-athletes I quit like twenty minutes ago. _

I allowed myself to join in the coughing barks, but I was the first to stop as I remembered Melanie again, my heart ached

_Oh, would you stop that?_ Leah said _Can you stop thinking about her for a couple seconds? Jeez, Embry live a little, will you?_

_I can't live without her_ I replied simply

Leah rolled her eyes T_hat's great, but you know that staying away from her is for her own good right? She's going to College. . ._

_I know _

_. . and she doesn't want to go to NYU because she's afraid to stay away from you, Embry, come on, this isn't going anywhere, don't ruin her-_

_She got into NYU?_ My heart picked up, I felt extremely proud of her, I knew she would make it somewhere

_Yes_. Leah said, smiling at my emotion. _And she wants to go to U-Dub, only because you're going, Embry, don't you understand what you're doing to her? And you know she hates it here._

_I'm not even going to college anymore._

_What? _Jacob cut in _Embry, we already talked, you're going to college, I said it was okay_

_I don't want to anymore_

_Bull-freaking-shit_ he dismissed _ Your mom was excited as fuck-_

_I'll tell her I'm not going_

_You can't take that away from her_ Leah said _I don't want you to throw your life away._

_Oh please, Leah _I retorted _You could care less about me or anyone_

_True._ Leah agreed. _I _could_, but I don't I actually do care. I care about my cousin and I care about Embry movin' on up_. She laughed.

_To the East side_ Jacob added

_To a deluxe apartment in the sky_ Quil chuckled

I didn't join them in their laughter. It broke down awkwardly when they learned that they didn't change my mind.

_How come you're not making Quil go to college?_ I complained, I sounded like a two year old. Sheesh.

_Quil has obligations in La Push._

_I do too_

_Yeah, but you're free to do whatever, _Quil said_ I'm staying here for Claire till I don't even know, when but you don't have to wait on anyone, just go, and be Embry_

_I have Melanie_

_Shut up!_ Leah growled menacingly _Don't mention her name ever again-_

_I still don't want to go to college, even if Quil has obligations, I'm sure he's gonna need some education to fall back on you know, I doubt you're gonna want Claire to be with you when you're dirt poor_

_I won't be dirt poor _Quil said defensively _Besides, you of all people _should_ go to college. _

_I don't want to._ I nearly yelled

_Too bad, man._ Jacob said _You're the smart one, it'd be a waste if you didn't go._

_I don't have any money. _

_The Cullens got you covered _

I sneered, jumping up from my paws, howling to the treetops _There is no way in hell that I'm gonna go to school with vamp money, no fucking way! _

_I had a feeling you would say that_ Jacob said, sadly _But what's done is done. They already set up a bank account, it's for your use on-_

_Now I'm really not going to school _

_Embry, come on. You know how I feel about these . . .vampires, but please, just take the money, I know it's hard . . .but their doing something nice, okay? I mean, if I can take it, you can too. _Leah said, thoughtfully

_Besides,_ Quil added _They owe us. _

_Do it for your mom_ Jacob suggested, _don't think about your pride, think about what it'll do for her._

I groaned _Why do you guys have to be so fucking . . _

_Empathetic? _

_Understanding?_

_Smart? Yeah, I know. It's hard to warp your head around it the first time. _

I allowed a smile to form at the last word, Quil was trying to be funny and it worked – it usually did.

_I feel special _

_You_ are_ special _Jacob said, mockingly

_Oh man, if I was in bitting distance-_

_But you're not._ I concluded _Because you're physically not fit._

_I am too_. Quil winked his eye, I could picture him running around in circles when he said that _Don't you see these abs? Insane._

_Gross,_ Leah complained. _I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that_

_I second._

_I third. _

_Oh please, Leah_. Quil smiled _We all know you can't deny their awesomeness_

To my surprise, Leah laughed. _You're totally right, Quil. Amazing. _

Jacob raised his eyebrow in speculation _You were totally crushing on Quil, weren't you? _

Leah stopped laughing and bared her teeth to Jacob, who ultimately laughed at her reaction

_HAH!_ Jacob smiled, deeper_ I have something on you! _

_Shut up, leech lover _

_Nice come back, Quil-Lover_

_Right back at you, dumb ass_

_Okay, we aren't in the third grade. So what? Leah had a thing for Quil in high school, the past is the-_

_I never liked Quil! _Leah screeched

_No point in lying_

Leah shook her head in dismay, she began to walk towards the other direction. _This conversation is over_

_You can't forget it!_ Jacob said, jokingly

She snapped her head back _You _will_ forget it, or I'll make you_

Jacob stuck his tongue out at her and we watched her move on to the trees, I felt the air flow through me as she phased, the ground rumbled slightly.

With a quick good bye, Jacob suddenly remembered Renesmee, he followed after Leah in phasing back to go make sure he was there when she woke up. But not without any parting words. His eyes locked deep within mine for a second.

_Now that Leah's gone,I have to say . . .Embry, you are one insane motherfucker._ Jacob paused for a second, I let him feel the satisfaction of getting one hard chuckle from me. _But you're also smart, I hope you think through your brain and not through your dick., _oh_, I mean heart._

I snapped my head up and growled at him, but I heard a distant sound emitting from Quil, I had no choice but laugh with them.

_You got that right, Jake._ Quil boasted _God, you just can't stop thinking about her?_

_Don't you have a tea party to attend to?_

_Shit, I actually do. Bye, man._

I heard Quil's voice fade out with Jacob and I was left to ponder on how much my life sucked – but how much my friends actually cared about me.

It made me think about how Melanie wasn't going to matter to me in a couple years, if I just let her go, and set her free, we'd be together separately. If I loved her, I would let her go.

I realized that all this time, all this hope I gave her that was only to be crushed later, caused her pain and it made her leave.

I started this, it was me. I was the reason she's not here anymore.

I felt the pull towards a certain direction, urging me to find her, to love and hold her, but this time, I actually used my brain. That would only hurt her later.

And because I loved her more than the stars shined, I learned to leave her alone.

Let it be.

"Embry?"

My head turned towards the sound, my heart jumping in my chest at the familiar voice, I found myself gasping. There she was.

My eyes shifted to her beautiful face, and for the first time, I didn't see anything but her-literally. My peripheries faded as if they were malfunctioning, I wanted so badly to run up and kiss her, repeatedly and tell her I was happy that she came into my life.

My gravitational pull was focused only on her, and the push that I felt earlier to her. It wasn't just a feeling, I knew that I should've listened

I felt her eyes harden against my stare, she narrowed them in confusion.

"Embry . . . ?" She spoke

I phased back in seconds and despite my nakedness I ran up to her and hugged her tightly whispering sweet words in her hair.

"_Melanie_" I murmured "It happened. It's okay . . .we can be together, finally."


	21. Problematic

No Reviews? Gee, thanks.

Haha, just kidding! I know this has been up for like, a week, so I understand. However, I seriously feel as though I'm missing out from the criticism! 20 chapters and only _two_ reviews (Btw, THANKS TO:** Outcast** & **Shy Yet Cheeky**. You guys are kinda sorta awesome:)

But I kinda want you two to oh, I don't know, _suggest_ this story for some people, friends, authors . . etc. To, you know, review. Haha. I just really want to hear from a wide range of readers!

If you read, review! Please . . . :) I like negative comments. This story is **NOT** perfect, and I don't want to get that impression. And with this lack of reviews, it might just go to my ego . . .

Thanks! :)

--------------

It was silent for the longest time I've ever endured. I kept her in my arms, and despite the awkwardness she was calm in my warm embrace.

"Um, Embry . . " she squealed, her head still leaned on my shoulder "I think you should put some clothes on"

Scratch that. It was awkward. Certain things weren't hiding as well as they used to when I wore clothes, I managed to put my shorts on without any shame shown on my face. Melanie raised her eyebrows

"Now, can you tell me what you're talking about, please?"

"I imprinted" I exclaimed happily

"You imprinted?" she asked hastily, her voice revealing pain "On who?"

"You, silly" I replied "Who else?"  
"Oh?"

I smiled into her eyes for a couple of seconds, the feeling was too much that I took her in a sweet hug again. I just couldn't help myself.

"But, Embry" she moaned, her lips moving against my bare chest. "I thought you only could imprint the _first _time you saw someone"

"I thought so too" My mind was baffled, but the joy in touching her made me forget about the technical stuff. So long as I have her.

"Then how did you?" she removed her head and looked into my eyes "Are you sure"

I stared into her dark brown eyes "I'm 110% sure, Mel, you're all I see. Literally"

"But-"

I silenced her by softly kissing her on the lips, she didn't resist in anyway. I was glad for that.

"Let's just be together, okay?" I whispered "It's what we wanted, right?"

She pulled away from me completely, stepping a few steps back "Um, Embry. The last time I left you, you were a little bit on the crazy side of things . . what makes you think I'll just believe you?"

I walked up to her and grabbed her elbows "You don't believe me?"  
"I don't know what to believe anymore" she admitted

I groaned "Oh Mel. If only you could see – here, I'll show you"

I began to pull her in the direction of the Cullens. She hesitated "Embry . .no, we can't go there."  
"Why not?" I whimpered

"Someone's staying there . . That's why I came back. I met another Veela on the road."

I gave her a blank stare and she looked down. That was when I realized that I could never look at her blankly from now on, some sort of emotion- a feeling must be the undertone on everything with her, I cannot just feel nothing. She cringed at the intensity of my gaze.

"I met another one of my kind" she explained "And she's a little jittery about men, so I don't want you around, okay? I came looking for you to warn you"

I nodded "But you believe me, don't you?"

She gave me an uneasy grin "Embry, I believe you, I love you with all my heart, I believe every word you say, but I think I need a second opinion"

I gave her a grim line for a smile "I understand. I guess"

She noticed my faltering mood "It's okay, Embry. I don't want you to think that you have to imprint on me to make me happy, okay? I just want you to be happy. I'm fine if you are"

"But, Mel, I really did imprint on you, just now, five minutes ago, I couldn't-"

"Shh" she silenced me "Let's go talk to Jake, alright? Maybe he can solve this"

She began walking in front of me at a rapid pace, I stood there, my hands in my pockets. The forest scenery surrounded me and allowed my lasting words to prove an echo "There's nothing to solve"

She froze in her steps, and turned around. Her eyes and mouth pouted down, I could tell she was debating inside of her.

"Embry" she hissed "Why do you have to do this? I freaking left for 8 hours at the least, and here you go imprinting on me?"

Her voice was accusing, as if she said it as if it was my fault, as if my tardiness was deliberate. My skin crawled to learn that she thought I was lying, I would never.

"Melanie?" I said, my tone showing that I was confused

"I tried so, _so _hard forgetting you, okay? And I was about to succeed. But here you go, crazy as hell, telling me that you imprinted on me? How the fuck am I supposed to believe that?! Why do you have to make this so hard? Just let me be!"

"But, Mel . . ." I approached her "I did imprint. I'm not bullshitting you. I love you more than anything, and I knew all along you were the one for me"

She groaned, she grabbed her head as if my words gave her a terrible migraine "_Ugh!_ Shut up! _Shut up!_ I can't take this anymore, you're driving me mad, Embry. Leave me alone!"

Those last words sent a jolt of rejection flow through my veins, the worse pain a wolf can feel is your imprint denying you. It was ice cold as it thrashed and mixed with my warm blood, I felt my temperature lowering with the passing second, I needed her in my arms at once. I began to walk blindingly towards her, my palms facing up, she looked at me, disgusted with my begging. I felt it like a hard slap on the face.

She ran away and I would be content was chasing after her – but, it was no use, my race with Leah earlier worn me out. And even if I was in my prime, I'd lose anyway. Melanie was a quick sprinter, I guess it had something to do with Veela's. Or Clearwater's.

My heart jammed inside my chest, it was so painful that I knelt to the ground and nearly wept. I had lost her more than once, but now I was actually entitled to win her over

She was _my _imprint, and therefore, in the end, she would be in my possession. The thought sent a greedy feeling to my stomach. I _wanted_ her.

**Melanie.**

I ignored Leah's feeble attempts on getting me to leave my room and stop crying, I refused to explain to her about my confrontation with him.

_Him._

My sobs grew stronger, and I felt Leah's wandering footsteps leave the side of my room, the door shut and I knew I was alone.

I didn't care that Leah's feet made a sound that implied she was angry, and I wouldn't blame her. She probably threatened Embry millions of times, and I almost laughed to think that she would live up to the premeditated beat-down she was going to give him right now. God, I love her.

I love him.

I hadn't even acknowledge Tessa, the Veela, I met on my journey. She was badly parched and it was hard for her to trust me to tell her that I had a place for her. The first location that came to my mind was the Cullen's lair, of course. They knew how to care for the supernatural.

I knew she'd be safe there, though I was a little freaked out at her constant bickering over men. She wouldn't stop talking about how evil they were, I found that _that _conversation was one-sided. After all, one of my favorite people was a man. And I definitely didn't hate him.

Except I wasn't feeling the best towards him.

I kept my tears on a minimum when I realized that this was just stupid, I was crying for a sociopath.

_A cute sociopath. _My mind argued. I growled against it's sense. Embry was not cute. He wasn't. Cute was a word to describe a puppy or a gargling baby. Nope, cute wouldn't do. Hot was a better word. It fit him literally too. But that didn't sit well either. I decided that beautiful was a good explanation, but that moved on to gorgeous. And that grew into sexy.

A feeling shot through me, and suddenly, I realized that I was not only in love with Embry, but I was attracted . . .his beautiful brown hair framed his face perfectly, his jaw bone was most certainly prominent, his eyes were lighter, they shone whenever he laughed, giving him a special look. A nice one. A sexy look.

I loved his laugh. It was playful, honest. You couldn't just make Embry laugh, easily. He was a timid, hard-impress type of guy, and whenever he smiled at one of my lame jokes, my heart would flutter at the accomplishment. I knew he was grinning because I said it and not what it was. However, I do remember very very clearly that one day I had him laughing for _five whole minutes_. Yeah, not a big deal, I know . . . but it was to me. I remembered the chuckle he escaped that day, it was beautiful, satisfying . . .

_Masculine _Yeah. That worked, too.

Just then, I felt a feint knocking on my window, it shocked me for one second, but my senses dulled when I realized who it was.

"Go away, Embry"

I heard the gasp that escaped his lips, I could tell he wasn't surprised with my response. but it didn't in anyway make the pain easier. I shrugged. Better hurt now then later.

"Melanie" He spoke tenderly "Please, _please_. . .I'm so sorry. I love you, so, so,_ so_ much. Can you just talk to me? I need to hear your voice"

"You just heard it" I answered, coldly. "Now leave."

He didn't say anything, and that's when I figured that his anger held the best of him, the retreating footsteps indicated that he was going to phase soon.

I shrugged again. His pain was my pain no less than mine was his. I knew what we had was mutual, but he didn't understand. Letting go now, was going to help us out later.

I smiled at my maturity and continued weeping. He'll thank me later. I knew I could be around him, after he realized this. We could actually be friends.

But when he imprinted, I don't think I could contain myself. That would be the day that I would escape this hellhole, the day I would be set free. The day where I can live on my own. I would use the centuries and centuries of time I had, to get over him. And when he was long gone, assuming he'll imprint on a human- which is more than likley, I'll be really alive.

It sickened me to know that my body waited for the day Embry would leave this place forever.

But even when he dies, and leave this planet, I don't think I could ever move on. He was the only one with my heart.

When he leaves, so does it. Me. My mind, body and soul was all with him, in his possession whether he liked it or not. I gave it to him, years ago, and I didn't want it back.

If I couldn't have him, then I'd be content (sorta) with knowing that he still had a part of me. At least, it was set peace with my uneasy soul.

If he rejected it, then with it, my life. I'd be a soulless monster, probably living with the other Veela's in Europe somewhere, taking my fury on innocent men.

That didn't sound to bad to me.


End file.
